Bad luck Fox
by Stalker Kitten
Summary: T to be safe. Female rogue, Sharess girl and an unusual power. NWN2 OC. Not sure if what happens is enough for rating change but oh well. Chapter 12.
1. Chapter 1

Fox was training in the deck. Maybe "dancing" was the accurate term, as she hadn't unsheathed her short sword. While the body moved, keeping balance over the thin ship rail, her mind drifted away.

'_The village is under attack! West Harbor is under attack!' Bevil screaming nearly panicking? The first and only sign that Fox needed to realize the whole situation. She moved, sitting on the edge of the bed, wide awake. When her friends arrived she had already reached the edge of the place inside of her. She was donning her leather armor, emotionlessly. A short sword, a healing potion, bow and arrows and the green cloak as well as a backpack, and two small bags she usually strapped on the top of her thighs were over the bed. She put the potion in one of them, shoved the cloak into the backpack, flinging it onto her back, securing the straps and hooks. Then she just walked downstairs, cold eyed and glacial hearted, sword in hand. _

Seemingly unbalanced Fox twisted her body from the waist and jumped horizontally, crouching like a cougar, and bending her body back, almost in the same motion, arching, breathing deeply, catching her breath and balance before moving again, absent mindedly, letting her instincts and body memory take over. Always over the thin wooden rail. If she fell she would either die in the cold waters or get a lot of bruises.

_Amie was dead. Fox eyes didn't change. She acted as if she didn't care. As Daeghun acted toward most of people in almost any situation. No feelings no pain. Feelings were weaknesses she could not and would not abide. Not that night when she had to kill._

_She had learned from early age how to shelter herself. Her friends had called it the _cold zone_. Fox had agreed. It was like a wasteland of ice. An emotionless state where every act was measured by a sense of need, of sheer survival. All other emotions… the pain, the shock, the fear of that night… were encased and forgotten. _

A vertical kick followed by a sweeping one and the return to the "crouching cougar" pose. A deep breath and a slight peek. Then coming back to the vertical position and moving again, ignoring the sailors and the cheap comments.

_Not even Bevil was able to reach the true Fox for long. When they had headed to the swamp, looking for the _silver thing_ that seemed to be the reason why the extraplanar creatures had swarmed such an insignificant place as West Harbor. _

_After its retrieval she had closed herself. Left the village has she had been told to do and took the road towards the North. Alone in the road for a week, attacked twice by bladelings, being pushed deeper into the zone… the worst was the time to think. Circle by circle she became colder and more distant. Daeghun-like. A thing she had sworn, long ago, she would never become. _

Another swift fighting move and then her fingers flexed into the dancing shape. Balanced on one foot she undulated, like a young willow touched by the wind.

_The Weeping Willow inn was nearby, its soft lights gleaming in the dusk. Reassuring and seemingly safe. Her little illusion was shattered when angry voices rose from the inn. A brewing brawl._

_Fox hid, choosing to sneak away. She did not want to be involved. As she passed by the three men and the boisterous dwarf the young rogue saw hidden blades. She sensed the intent to murder the dwarf…_

_The ice inside her cracked as she stepped out of her hiding place and tried to avoid the fight with honeyed words._

_But the drunken men were not in the mood to be reasoned with and were most unwilling to take orders from a female. _

_The rogue had tried to back away once the fight was over but the dwarf had grabbed her wrist, talking and dragging her to a drink, ignoring her protests, telling her his stories of bar brawls… And his friendliness was breaching through her ice walls…_

_When the Druegar came he had jumped to her help. And that began the meltdown. _

The rogue smiled as she arched back, planting her palms on the wood, performing a whirlwind kick.

Neeshka, the demon girl, had bonded with Fox in an instant. They were both rogues and liked to trade tricks by the fireside, while Khelgar ranted. There was an ongoing competition in trap-finding and lock-breaking. Pocket-picking contest was going to wait until they were in Neverwinter and had selection of nobles with nicely filled pockets…

She caught balance and smiled at the tiefling. Neeshka had completed Khelgar's work, daring her into the competition.

Elanee had come days later, after the bandit and zombies incidents. _Zombies…_ Fox thought, sitting on the rail, sighting. Why couldn't dead people remain dead? And that priest… weird… and his questioning about the fort… But then again that fight had given her new magical toys… well... there had been two priests, actually and both with dead people to do their binding. But the second one was another story. At Highcliff.

The druidess had come in the most suspicious of moments. She had turned out to be an overprotective big sister, almost a mother, as far as Fox could tell, always sullen at the two rogue's mischief, mayhem, chaos, disorder, destruction and all that racket...

Fox sneered. She stretched luxuriously, yawning. Walking softly and smiling lightly as she came toward Khelgar's broad figure. The rogue kissed his bald head, mockingly. 'So… how is our little sick fighter?' he groaned while the female laughed. 'No worries. Neverwinter is right there. A few hours away.' She smiled, looking at the city, wondering.

It would take a few days before she was sure about what to do… besides the pick-pocketing.

**OOOOO**

Fox entered the new room her spirits down. Those damned shards were still a mystery and now the search for reasons was driving her to an ambush. They were forcing her to join an organization. She didn't want to be stuck to some place. She was a vagabond rogue. She did not want bounds nor bonds to a place. She was a follower of Sharess… Oh well. If she was lucky enough her goddess would turn her into a cat…

Well how about that... The room Duncan had given her was way bigger than the one she had in West Harbor. And had a desk. And a big bed. And a large window. And a fireplace... And carpets! Hurray for her... Maybe she could... She looked at the bed and smiled. Daeghun never had let her jump on the mattress... But first things first she thought while putting her backpack over the desk and crossing the room to open the window, looking through it.

An easy leap. A perfect way to escape... if there was a need to do so.

She emptied her pockets and backpack, sitting by the desk, sorting out the items, opening her diary and taking some notes about what she wanted.

Rings, necklaces, some minor magic items, the grater ones being used by her and her companions, scrolls of various magic uses, wands and potions… She would have to sell some of those things… And… Fox stopped, looking at the diaries and books she had looted from the dark priests… Cautiously she picked them, choosing to line them up in the farthest corner of the desk.

It was time to make some research and… well Sand looked competent. Maybe she could convince him to make real some of her ideas... Fox sat down, quill in hand, staring at the empty page before beginning to fill it with notes and descriptions.

While the rogue worked some cats began to appear, looking cautiously at her, sitting where they felt like, observing. Has traditions stated Fox didn't address to them. She was the newcomer, after all, and as a Sharess girl cats were sacred. If they wanted they would accept her. If not it was a sign of the goddess displeasure.

They were five; two silver tabbies over the bed, a black striped red with fluffy tail, in front of the fire, a blue eyed, yellow furred, tailless cat by the window and a shabby, battle-worn, yellow eyed black leaping to the desk, locking eyes on her.

Fox lowered the quill and cautiously closed her diary. She stretched her hand towards the black cat, stopping before her fingers touched its fur. It moved then, nibbling softly at her fingers before putting its head under her fingers, asking imperially to be caressed. He began to purr moments after it, closing his eyes. Yup. Definitely a he.

The others came, rubbed their heads at her leg and left. The black cat followed, regally. The young rogue smiled as she finished her preparations.

She came to the door and locked it, cautiously. Then she knelt, choosing one of the trap kits, beginning to set it, patiently testing until it was well positioned and almost undetectable to the untrained eye. For some seconds more she fiddled with the mechanism until she was sure it would only activate when touched from the other side of the door.

After it was done Fox verified her troublesome padded armor. Seeing everything in place she went out for a little escapade.

4


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn... Bad idea to be out alone..."

The words echoed on the dead end as four bladelings closed in around her, their swords at hand, snarling. Fox smirked, reaching for the haste spell, carefully backing away from them while reading the arcane words.

They had almost caught her by surprise. But that little spell would make up for it. The word seemed to slow down, the creature's movements becoming sloppy and revealing the weakness that usual speed compensated. She threw away the now useless scroll and unsheathed her short blade, reading her enemy positions before moving into action.

She grabbed the first bladeling's spiked shoulder, her sword, parrying his, spinning him in the movement, delivering a harsh kick on his knees, knocking him down. Her blade followed, ramming through the creature's heart.

Even before it was dead she was already backing away, performing three backward handsprings, her body blurred by speed, landing on her feet over the second bladeling's shoulders. She smiled as the creature's blade arched, slowly, as if traveling through thick syrup. She parried the blow, applying some strength, forcing it to push the long sword hard, in the hope of breaking her hold.

Fox's boot pressed hard against its left shoulder. The creature hissed, pushing the blade hard, shrugging. The poor darling didn't want her over him. Fox smiled, jumping back, complying. And her speed was too much for the bladeling. Has she unbalanced the weight the long sword completed its arc, sinking into the creature's thick skull.

She crouched, away, breathing hard. A certain sign that the spell was wearing thin. And there were still two to deal with. Maybe she could still deal with them before her hastened state ended. Fox took a deep breath before tumbling to one of them, trying to attack him from below.

Curse the cheap lesser spell versions.

The long sword came with deadly precision towards her. She rolled away with a yap feeling the tip slash her armor and the skin below it. She began to back away, towards the dead end, her left hand outstretched. The spell was, indeed, ending but it still gave her a slight edge...

One of the bladelings ran toward her. She had to parry, struggling too keep the attacks at bay. But it didn't keep the blade from biting her twice. As the wall touched her back she scolded herself, her hand touching the stone, a dark glow around it. She bit her lip, thinking.

Fox's hand reached for one of her pouches, retrieving a flask of acid she promptly threw against the bladeling's sword and face. As the metal melted and the creature spewed cruses, half blinded but not incapacitated she sweep kicked him, jumping over while he fell, landing on the other side and quickly slicing the throat before turning to the other adversary.

The last bladeling was already coming toward her. The rogue's body nimbly dogged the long blade, tumbling away for a sneak attack, leaving the creature out of balance. Her sword blackened by the same black glow that had permeated her fingers when she touched the wall. At it touch the long sword of her enemy rusted and broke. She grabbed her opponent's red high ponytail thingy while he looked in dismay to the weapon and pulled his head back.

Then the she heard a loud cracking sound. Her reflexes made her run away, rebounding from her enemy and making him fall directly under the falling, darkened alley wall. Squished by the rocks the creature still glared at the crouched rogue at the entrance of the lane.

Fox smiled at the black cat that had been watching from there, sitting with his tail around the paws. They looked at each other.

"Did you liked it? I guess I'm too used at using a dwarf as a shield. That was pathetic. I mean... I got wounded..." Shallow cuts but still... The cat was leaving, returning to wherever he liked to be. "That may be a no... "

Then she let out a long sight, making her way to the merchant district, sipping a watered down healing potion. She wondered if there would be any complains about four extraplanar creature bodies under a crashed wall. At least some protests about all the noise that fight had produced.

And still no one had been interested in helping. Or at least see. And she did saw a lot of people passing lazily by while she fought. City people had no consideration for the fine entertainment of an acrobatic fighter. Damn... she was starting to sound like Khelgar's brawling theory. _Focus here girl... you messed up a lot of things in this fight. _

It had been awhile since that kind of thing happened. The black glow and the happening of weird things after it. The last time was when the Mossfeld boys had tried to hurt her and Amie. She smirked. It was hardly her fault that they had tripped and fallen over one another and broken their right wrists. Hardly.

**OOOOO**

As she walked quietly in the twilight hour she noticed a little girl running towards two men, whom were talking, tranquil and unaware of most of the surroundings. She ran faster and faster until she bumped one of them. Fox stopped, a slight smile twisting her lips. She saw the soft small movement the little girl made while she whispered apologies and tried to back away.

And apparently the second man also noticed something, grabbing her by the wrist and announcing that he had gotten a thief.

And the girl gave the most tattered excuse ever. But was largely compensated by the outstanding puppy-eye impression. Nice. Already knew her way around. Fox watched, crossing her arms, biting her lip.

The man already realized his money was missing. The one grabbing the child was threatening her with the watch. Fox sighted. She might as well go in for the save.

"What seems to be the problem?" Her voice came out soft while her hands grabbed the girls shoulders, pulling her away from the men.

He was mildly angry, babbling about having been robbed before. Fox hid a smile while he demanded the girl to turn her pockets. She put a stern face.

"That's far enough – you don't know if she's done anything." She crouched and looked the child in the eyes. "Be ready to run if things turn sour." whispered while the man talked. Fox forced herself to listen.

"But she has got to have taken it. If she's not hiding something, she has nothing to fear."

"Do you have any proof at all?" Her legs began to tense. The tone of her voice had come out much more stern that she had intended. She took a deep breath. "If you have none, what you're doing is wrong!"

The man grumbled. Then he signaled his friend and they left. Fox shook her had, let go of the urchin girl.

"Nice move girl. Think of a better excuse next time."

"Thank you. I owe you one."

Fox snorted, looking her over.

"Don't mention it girly. Honor among thieves." Well some thieves had that. Other didn't. Having honor was somewhat beyond your life choice. Now... Zanar had told her that if he died she should go to Neverwinter and search for someone to finish her training.

And she had neglected that for a year. Although she couldn't remember why...

**OOOOO**

Huge place, soft scents, fine arts and luxuries she couldn't begin to sort out. Tables and games. And girls that diminished her with their flawless looks and perfect outfits. Fox bit her lip, looking around the large common room. She spotted the woman that she should talk to with ease.

It was older than most of the girls and even some clients but had an air of grace and knowledge that separated her from the rest. And her outfit was more refined. And she was also giving orders under a smile.

Standing there like a frozen idiot wouldn't help her in any way. Carefully she picked her way trough the shadowy parts of the room and followed it towards the older woman.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." She whispered. "You are Ophala, owner f the Moonstone Mask." The woman looked her appraisingly, gracefully nodding. Fox flinched a little under the scrutiny, wishing she had a better outfit. "I... was Zanar Student."

Ophala's eyes stopped at her face. Then she smiled.

"I remember him talking about you some weeks before he died. Fox, isn't it? Come..."

Ophala was guiding her to a secluded corner, inviting her to sit down. She also sat, crossing her hands over the table, adopting a blank and superior appearance.

"First of all girl... I have to know how much have you been told about your goddess and how much of her teaching you have received."

Fox blushed furiously. Cleared her throat while playing with her fingers.

"He taught me everything. In theory." She stated hastily. "But he left before he went deeper into the goddess powers and..."

"And blessings." Ophala sighted. "Typical." A little of respectful disdain permeated her voice. "The blessing part involves you. You are a _black cat_. Bad luck powers. Zanar discovered that days after the beginning of your training. An incident involving you and two talented soldiers falling over their own swords."

Fox smiled. Yeah. She remembered that. They had it coming.

"That's not true." Was all she said. Even in her new crazy world where bladelings and dead minions were out there to catch her, shadow priests and githyanki seemed to know more of her then everybody else and her traveling companions were a bantering circus... Among other nuttiness... The blessing of a goddess was a little too much... well... farfetched.

"Zanar was never wrong about this kind of things. He meant to train you, I'm sure of it but..." Ophala sighted, ordering her skirts. She looked kindly at the puzzled Fox. "Please... tell me your story... It will be easier for me to explain if I know where you came from and how you ended up sitting there."

**OOOOO**

**About Sharess... I know a little of her beyond the in game description of gods. But most of what I say in this fic came from my lunatic mind. Sorry about that. **

4


	3. Chapter 3

Fox knelt in the middle of the fog, using her lock picks to gain entrance in the Sunken Flagon, ignoring the fishy smell coming from the water. She held an L shaped pick on her teeth while her fingers worked with two thin wires, her eyes narrowed, closely examining the lock's mechanism. Her utensils were laid in front of her, revealing the oils, the locks, hooks, keys, mold clay, acids, brushes, regular scalpel, wires, knives, metal and wooden bands, scrolls with the knock spell, a chime of opening, scissors, chains, file, chisel and miniaturized mallet, pliers, smaller hand-saw, metal rings, diamond scalpel, all organized in a long leather band, secured with little straps.

The lock clicked, a few soft a fast pokes latter, letting her in. Using the L shaped tool she lifted the mechanism and finally unlocked it. She put them away and entered the common room silent and dimly lit by a new fire and a few candles, looking carefully around, to the empty and now clean tables, to the chairs and benches devoid of any patron. Duncan made his way toward her, seemingly worried. She stopped on her way and looked at him, trying to smile. Sal was nowhere to be seen.

"You closed awfully early Uncle." She said, looking innocent, holding hands in front of her body, lowering her head to the left.

"Don't play coy, lass. It's almost morning…" He stopped in front of his niece, arms crossed, stern expression. "Where have you been for the last three days?" He tried hard to sound angry while looking her over, surprised about the change. But the harsh voice didn't come out. It was mingled with amusement.

She was clad in an outfit that made him remember one Drow assassin that once hunted him down. Black soft leather with discrete silver runes that proved that it was enchanted. Soft knee high buccaneer boots, also enchanted, black leather pants, and a corset of the same material. Long fingerless gloves. It made a great contrast with her pale skin and black tipped jagged short ginger hair. Hair that fell around her face and rebelled at the sides of her head, creating some sort of cat-like ears, half-hiding her almond shaped smoke-grey eyes, now bordered by some kind of black ink.

Pouches were supported by thin belts around her thighs, hips, waist and wrists. Her backpack seemed full. Her niece's eyes were foggy and puzzled. Then widened slightly while she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Huh? Oh right… I sneaked away… Forgot about that…" She smiled shamelessly, holding her hands up. "Sorry. I needed some items and information and my old mentor mentioned someplace I could go…" She made some unclear gestures, making her way toward the room, her body tensing to run.

"Your dwarven friend was really worried." Duncan softened grabbing her wrist pulling her towards a table. "He thought that you had been kidnapped… He threatened half of the world before the tiefling sleep spelled him. The elven lass was worried sick."

"Gee Uncle. If you listen too much to him and Elanee they'll make you think that I'm a… shall we say… weakling."

Duncan laughed heartily. Fox smiled, making appear a full deck of cards in her hand, like a fan, turning it to reveal the figures and making it disappear again. And reappear playfully, teasingly.

"Gamble?" she asked softly, pulling a chair, shuffling cards dexterously. "I'm still going to have to take one of those offers about Blacklake. But now I work for Ophala too."

The half-elf had sat in front of her, picking his cards, without noticing the black glow around her fingers that crept into the cards. A mean smile twisted the girl's lips while Duncan examined his hand. He looked at the markings on the cards and threw two gold coins at the center of the table.

"Of the Moonstone Mask?" Surprised he looked to the Fox's eyes.

"Sure." Fox placed her bets at the center too. "Nothing physical, beside a dance or two. She said she would put me mainly at the gamblers tables. And Ophala seemed to be a close friend of my mentor and finished my training for him. I'm guessing it was his last request."

"And gave you new clothes. You look like a Drow" Duncan looked at her smile. Smiled back at her.

"Thank you." Fox looked at her cards. One of the silver tabbies crossed the room, jumping her, snuggling onto her lap. She absent mindedly caressed his ears, looking at her cards and Duncan's smile. "You are nothing alike." The rogue whispered while choosing her way.

**OOOOO**

A slow morning for Duncan, he could see that. The old drunken fool was sitting at a table with a red-headed wench, playing cards. Some high bets where at the center of the table. Glowing piles of gold and silver with some minor jewels... And if one looked carefully at the girl's wrist and fingers it was plain that she was cheekily cheating.

The cat laying over her shoulders moved, disturbed, looking at him and hissing. It was a usual reaction from most cats.

They smelled wolf in him. Or if one wanted to believe nonsense it was their sixth sense that indicated his corrupt nature. He snickered while moving toward his usual place, by the fireside, his eyes never leaving the half-elf, narrowing in anger.

They exchanged cards, threw coins in silence, moving little. Two customers came and gone while they continued. The girl's fingers glowed every time she gave Duncan cards.

"You bluffed me!" Duncan's voice broke the silence. "You had nothing!"

She laughed softly, pulling the gold towards her, the cat jumping to the table.

"A man has to pay to see. And I did not bluff."

"So show me your cards." He demanded, leaning, tapping his fingers.

She stood up with an innocently hurt expression.

"Uncle! How can you not believe me?"

"That's not going to work Fox." She sighted, leaning back, stretching and putting her heels over the table.

"It works with most people." She said, crossing her legs by the ankles, cuddling the cat again. "And I was beginning to believe you had nothing to do with Daeghun." She sneered. "You are as uninfluenced by my words as he is. Fine…" She showed him her cards, including the ones she had hid on her wrist pockets, holding them fan-like.

"And you cheated too." Duncan remarked as she shuffled the deck and put it away.

"Yeah. And for some reason I'm the one in charge of the gambler table." She scoffed. "How very dishonest of me." Fox winked softly, putting her legs and the cat down.

"It wasn't a critic, lass." The half-elf said, rubbing the girl's bare shoulder.

Duncan looked at him, his eyes narrowing. The girl looked at him too, following the bar owner's look. She and the cat exchanged a glance that made him think that maybe it was her familiar. Then she left.

**OOOOO**

"Thanks Sal." Fox said, taking the tray with cups and a tea pot to her table. She poured a cup for herself and sat back, watching her companions bicker. Elanee retreated seconds later, following her example, sitting next to her, holding the cup in both hands, eyes following the smoke.

"This place is so strange... It's not..."

"I know." Fox sipped her tea. Smelled and tasted like flowers, sweet and enthralling, soft and soothing. "You miss nature. Maybe there's a park or something. Or you can go out of the city sometimes. I don't need you around every waking moment, you know.

Elanee smiled, nodding briefly.

"What are you waiting for? We... need that information."

"I'm waiting for them. I want to have some perspective on my plans. After all we are a group." She looked as Neeshka's tail slapped Khelgar. Rogue and Druid sighted and drank tea while the usual argument carried on, both waiting for its natural conclusion.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hurt. Confused. Scared. Sad. Pick one. They are all true. But I mostly feel cornered."

Elanee lowered her head.

"We have to believe that this city situation is only temporary." Elanee told her in her even tone.

Fox sighted, putting her cup down.

"How have things been?" She asked in a tired voice.

"We were able to keep Khelgar out of fights. But I had a hard time at keeping Neeshka away..."

"How many?"

"Five"

"Ok..." She tugged some hair strands behind her ear. "You need new armor and weapons, Neeshka needs new lock-picks, Khelgar needs armor too and to visit the temple for his mad quest. And I need to do some catching up... And I'll join the Watch."

"You'll what?! But why?" Neeshka snapped out of her bickering and turned to her makeshift sister. Fox smiled, lowering her head, resting chin over the palm of her hand.

"I find it easier to dodge the law when you know it and are inside the system." She yawned. "Can we go now?"

**OOOOO**

Fox felt tempted to sit down while the two militia men discussed their current situation. One of them she recognized. Cormic. The other seemed rather pessimistic and was called Roe. She stepped again on Neeshka's tail to keep her from stealing anything while waiting for their presence to be acknowledged. Khelgar remain silent too, frowning at the two soldier's strategy.

Cormic sighted, crossing arms, making his chainmail produce a rather annoying sound.

"Very well. Postpone the sweep. Assign some men to the shopkeeper. Place other on pa..." he finally noticed her. A little smile showed on his concerned face. "Well look what the winds brought into Neverwinter. It's good to see you again." Fox smiled, lowering her head. "If I recall, you were promised a reward if you decided to seek me out."

Neeshka giggled, grabbing her tail, putting it out of Fox's reach.

"That isn't really necessary. I just need to enter Blacklake district." Fox said, glaring at the tiefling, daring her to say a thing, tapping her boot's heel against the stone floor. The clicking sound was more than enough to make Neeshka shudder and hug her tail.

Cormic scratched his head, sighting, telling her once again the situation of the closed district. Fox waited, nodding absent mindedly while he talked, waiting for the moment she could make her offer. When he began talking about his situations at the docks she offered him a kind smile.

"Sign me up."

**OOOOO**

"Ok... we are in, we got a mission..." Fox sighted while they walked toward Hagen's Imports. "Anyone wants to bet how long are we going to work for them? I'm risking ten gold on... four months."

"A year." Countered Neeshka.

"Deal." Fox smiled and walked into the shop, examining the place.

Once again she got the boring explanation of the thug's threat and got all the signs of the man's fear. While he and his daughter talked, talked and talked Fox wandered the shop until finding a nice sitting place at one of the counters. Reesa left the building, seconds later, making the old man promise that he would let the watch deal with it.

Fox sighted, taking a nail-file from one of her pockets, crossing legs and waiting, absentmindedly listening to Hagen's nervous passing, Neeshka's fiddling with the goods and Khelgar's metallic shifting. Distracted she began to hum the very song Amie had sung when dead drunk and unbridled.

Her friend was dead, true. But she could still recall the funny details. Doing otherwise would be a dangerous trip to a locked up inner world.

"Caleb didn't like your answer, merchant. You will pay him the tribute or things will get unpleasant here pretty soon." The thugs had come, blocking the way out, waving heavy clubs grinning like overconfident weaklings. She looked, humming still, blowing at her nails, critically examining them before continuing.

Her right leg stopped Khelgar from advancing in rage. The fighter looked at the calm human. She waved the file, urging him to wait.

"I will not be bullied. Caleb has may answer. I owe him nothing." Hagen was acting brave. But his voice wavered a little and his body language was all fear. Fox tut-tutted under her breath, half closing her eyes, tapping the file over the wood.

The men became aggressive then, lowering postures, narrowing eyes, grinding teeth, grabbing their weapons harder. It was like they hadn't noticed them at all.

"Wrong answer, old man. Maybe a few broken bones will change your mind." Fox leg crossed again Khelgar's chest, keeping him by her side, giving him a warning glance, still working on her nail's beauty.

"Where's your daughter? Sent her away did you? Not smart at all. We can find her. It'd be a shame if something happened to her as well." Fox scoffed loudly, shifting position, letting Khelgar free. "Look! The merchant thinks the city Watch can help." The rogue looked around. What? Was it written somewhere in her? She wasn't wearing the tacky cloak Cormick gave her to mark the "status". "I thought wisdom came with age old man."

Fox pointed the nail file at them, undisturbed.

"You're all under arrest." She said lazily, grooming nails once again, still sitting on the counter.

The thugs started to laugh. The female smiled kindly at them, sharing the joke. Neeshka grinned, leaning against the wall, fingertips caressing the hilt of her new rapier.

"Hah! Careful boys – we're being arrested. What will we do?" Then the eyes of the supposed leader changed. "Why don't you just get yourself a pastry while we finish our business here, hound."

Fox lifted one eyebrow, putting the nail file away in one of the pockets, crossing arms.

"I could do that. But it'll cost you. I'm kind of a sweet tooth. But do you have any idea how expensive is some miserable biscuit dipped in chocolate? Just because chocolate is rare..."

"What? Your job is to protect citizens like me!" Hagen was beyond shock. Neeshka opened her mouth in awe.

"Wow. You're more devious than I am. I would never have thought of a double cross." Khelgar turned on her, looking up.

"What are you doing? You're the law around here, not these lowlife thugs!"

"Shush. There's chocolate at stake."

"Our gang's always looking to count you hounds as friends. Here take this coin." A nice big filled sack of coins in a thuggish thief hands. "All you have to do is turn around and walk away from this." They smiled toothily. "And don't worry about Hagen here reporting you. We'll make sure he keeps quiet." The looked at her. "Friends have to look out for each other, right?"

Fox smiled, putting her hands and arms down, touching her seat's wooden structure. She stepped down, approaching the bandits, her fingers tugging playfully at the sack of money, making it tinkle.

"That's a lot of money guys..." Her eyes gleamed with amusement, her finger reaching for the belt that supported small green flaks. "Too bad I wasn't being serious. You're also under arrest for trying to bribe a Watchman." She let the flask fall, uncorked, while stepping away from them, letting the viscous content spread.

Neeshka chuckled, tail waving in pleasure.

"A triple cross! All right. I need to start taking some lessons from you."

Khelgar grunted.

"A clever trick. You almost had me fooled as well."

The thugs where trying to break free from the slime that covered the ground, threatening her. Fox sighted.

"They still want to fight. Khelgar... knock them out. Hagen... Apparently the Watch is here to serve." She said while Khelgar used their clubs to put the thug's lights out.

**OOOOO**

**Thank you reviewers. **

7


	4. Chapter 4

"She must be in a foul mood." Elanee's whisper crossed the table reaching Khelgar making him interrupt his drinking and examining the weapons and trinkets retrieved from the smuggler's warehouse. He lifted his head and looked to the frightened druidess. The storm outside raged and howled. She seemed encouraged by his attention and continued. "This storm is not natural... and with her blessing..."

"Its not like we didn't knew the lass would snap at their treatment. I'm curious to know what happen... Last time they needed three watchmen to remove Brelaina from under the bookcase."

"Are you not worried?" Elanee tried once again, biting her lip, tapping fingers over the table. "She has a lot of enemies and refuses to let us go with her sometimes..."

"You worry too much tree-worshiper." The dwarf grunted, as he shouted for Qara to refill his drink. The angry sorceress glared as she did it, uttering curses at the clients who waited for the rain to pass.

**OOOOO**

Fox entered the Flagon with her head lowered to counter the rain and the wet hood of her dark blue Nymph's poncho. And she promptly bumped against someone. Caught of balance by the unexpected solid object in front of her, bad mood and focus on swearing she fell with that someone onto the floor, crashing quite heavily on top of that person.

She heard a deep grunt and peeked under her hood. A pair of deep and wild yellowish eyes glared into hers white ones. She looked down. The black glow that had collected around her hands was drenching into his body. Fox bit her lip.

"Sorry about that." Her voice came out as if pulled by a pair of tweezers.

"Sorry? Do I look like I care?" Not particularly, she thought. He had the kind of demeanor that made most of women pounce. And wickedly beautiful eyes. And those eyes where narrowing in anger. "I don't have time for this – shove off."

Fox smiled, getting up, still appraising him. A little worried because of the bad luck that had poured into his body. She reached for his arm, choosing to warn him.

He turned to her, roughly grabbing her wrist.

"If I wanted a wench, I'd go to the local brothel." Fox's eyes narrowed as her lips twisted into a devious smile. No longer was she worried about the weeks long bad luck streak that the man was going to endure. Her fingers slid free from his hand. He gave her an infamous smirk. "Has really been that long since you've seen a real man?" He asked mockingly, appraising her back.

Fox scoffed, lowering her hood.

"Not long enough. About the brothel... Too bad. I work there too."

The man glared at her, apparently deciding if he would stab her. With a shattering sound a stone crossed the window, catching the side of his head, drawing blood. Fox made her best sympathetic look. It came out somewhat twisted with glee.

"Well the thugs are angry again..." She informed before heading toward her friends. And Qara. They had another lousy mission.

**OOOOO**

"I'm going to pass this one." Neeshka informed, tail waving. "I... huh... Got things to do." She blushed and bit her lip while everyone looked at her.

Fox was the first to look away, smiling, playing with her notes and a quill.

"As you wish sister dear." She told her, calmly, crossing arms over the table, yawning, hiding the diary. "I would prefer to stay too... especially with this weather... Can't say I'm eager. So... Khelgar... up to bodyguard duty?" The dwarf lifted his tankard and laughed. "Elanee... I'll need you too. Wilderness."

"Of course." The elven druid smiled happily. "It will be good to step away from the city."

"Yeah. It would be nice if we were to step away from this damnable job." Fox whispered, sighting heavily. "Well... Get ready."

"How come you never let me join this missions?! I hate cleaning tables!" Qara's voice rang mad. The sorceress was glaring at her. Fox looked around, distracted for some moments while the others left her alone with the pyro one. The black cat came to her, cuddling onto her lap. A lightening spark hit the table in front of Fox, creating a small scorched hole.

She looked up. Qara seem to be preparing another spell.

"Well... I did say I was forming an opinion about you." She began, softly. "So far I've reached a conclusion." She looked Qara in the eye with a little smile. "I hate you." Fox said with kindness. "And honestly I'm not the only one. The cats hate you too. Not to mentions all the other people who so far attacked us because of you and some of the customers over who you have poured drinks. Neeshka can't stand you because of the insults at her tail, Khelgar... well... he's not too sensible. He is just waiting for an opportunity to beat you to a mushy pulp. If I took you in a mission he might help the enemy with it..." Fox sniffed. The cat purred, yellow eyes gleaming. "I'm being overprotective and really kind to you." Fox smiled openly, crossing legs.

Qara was speechless for some seconds. Then she gulped and stood up, taking a menacing pose.

"You're such a bitch..." Qara yelled. Fox laughed.

"Yeah. A heartless one too." She whispered while the sorceress stormed into her room, shrieking like a harpy. Then she got up and walked into the kitchen, cat over her shoulder. The urchins where there, in front of the large fire. She approached them, sitting by their side. "How's everything?"

The chorus of children told her that they where happy. Some thanked for the food and shelter, others for some wooden toys she had stole from some spoiled noble offspring, others for the new clothes, others, like Dora, for the roguish hints she had been giving.

Wolf approached as everybody drifted again to their pastimes. They smiled at each other.

"So... How is my lieutenant handling our dire gang?"

"Very well Crime Mistress." They both laughed.

"I need a favor. You know the witch girl." Wolf nodded. "Keep an eye on her... I do not trust that sorceress and I'm going to be out of town for some time... Is she becomes more troublesome than she already is..."

"I'll talk to the wizard Sand... and give him the money for petrifying her until you come back." He repeated dutifully, smiling.

"No worries then. I'll try to bring you all something good from Old Owl Well. If you have any other problems look for Neeshka. She is staying too. Take care you lot!" She told the other children. Then kissed Wolf's face and head out. The black cat stayed behind, purring as he let the children play with him.

**OOOOO**

Fox growled, placing hands over her ears, curling.

"Can I hurt him... please?" She whispered to Elanee, pointing her chin to the hyperactive gnome. "Or at least jinx him badly..."

Elanee breathed softly, her eyes tightly closed as she meditated. She was trying hard to commune with nature and become insensitive to the humanoid beings around her. Fox smiled, opening a leather band that supported her magic wands. The tree mother wasn't seeing. So she could attempt it. She picked a thin, milky-white one with a clear crystal as tip.

The young rogue pointed it to the gnome and uttered the command word. The sleep spell escaped the tip of the wand and it evolved the Grobnar. It flickered and failed. Fox put the wand away, disappointed.

"Just jinx him lass. Jinx him until his mute." Khelgar grunted. Elanee nodded.

"Thank you." Fox whispered. "Grobnar... sweetie... I've found a wendersnaven..." She sing-sang, grinning meanly, eyes glowing white, hands shimmering black.

**OOOOO**

Fox bit her lip, sighting, while reading her diary's last entries. They had entered Bonegnasher's lair and, albeit having fought all his clan, it had left the rogue with a feeling that it had been too easy, too convenient... And her soft heartedness didn't help either.

She had let Yasog go. Alive and mostly unharmed. Foolish. He was an orc. He was bound to go warn the other clan. And the man she had found in that cave... she had let him go too. Brash and unwise... Now that she analyzed it she could see clearly that he had not the Waterdeep accent. It sounded more like Luskan... and most of the leads she had been picking indicated that Luskan was preying on Neverwinter again...

Everything had seemed simple at the beginning. Join the Watch and do some missions to enter Blacklake. A simple matter of dealing with thugs. She had done it her way. And her way meant that Neverwinter could use the same operations and the thugs themselves to fortify.

And then this emissary thing... Waterdeep was known for its mages. Couldn't they just open a portal to Neverwinter and zap that person to that location?

No. They had to be traditional and do it by foot and horse. She pulled her hood and closed the book, stuffing it into her backpack.

Night is falling guys. We should stop... She said softly despite her increasing bad mood. Grobnar said nothing. He had swallowed a rather big spider and lost his voice, half a day ago. The poor gnome played his lute to help them in battle but, happily, no singing.

**OOOOO**

"Strange... It's an ambush but not for us." Elanee said, couching in the shadows. Fox eyes narrowed at the back of the seven orcs that blocked the mountain path. She looked at the druidess that was tuning her senses, relaxing, asking natures herself.

Fox tensed, eyes scanning everyplace, aware that it would not be long before the orc's ears caught the sound of the heavily armored dwarf.

"There are more up there." She whispered... And night was coming fast... And then, before she could say anything else a dwarven war cry cut the air and the stocky fighter dashed to meet his foes. The soft sounds of the lute filled the air, bringing hope and courage.

Elanee began to chant a spell, her normally collected voice becoming wild.

Fox growled. Could they not wait until they had a solid plan and only then attack? Why rush to a fight?

She ran toward the fray, reaching for her pockets, throwing flasks of alchemist fire on the creature's faces, making them back away from Khelgar, before stepping onto his shoulder. The dwarf lowered his axe while she used him to jump over the orc's head, grab his throat and slit it. Just as her and grabbed the thing's collar he moved again, cleaving the second, cutting it clearly above waist.

Fox tumbled away, luring other, one of the half blinded by glass and fiery liquid, quickly planning. Elanee had evoked a wall of flames that protected her and the gnome whose arrows had already dealt with one. From its position she would say it tried to run pass the flames and struck the druid with its mighty ax. Ax that lay half outside the flames, wood handle burning slowly, metal glowing red. And now the creature looked like an angry porcupine with orange feathery ends. They could fend for themselves. Four were already cut open and twitching, bleeding and burning slowly.

The enormous scythe of her adversary fell in her direction. Fox jumped away from it, startled by the sudden move, letting it hit the ground, letting the blade burry itself. The creature grunted, shifting its hands to retrieve the mighty weapon. She attacked, balancing onto the thing's handle, kicking orc face, leaving its throat exposed. A quick thrust of the blade, avoiding the blood and run toward Khelgar just to see him finish the last creature off before she could help.

She stopped, her eyes locked onto the ones that oversaw the fray. Why... normally they would have arrows... why haven't they attacked? She waved her sword, trickling orc blood all over the ground. They were waiting for someone and the ones up the mountain had clear order to attack only that someone... Was the only logical thing...

Khelgar laughed softly, lowering ax as she lowered herself, jinxing the ground, felling what could she use to create mayhem. Elanee and Grobnar approached, letting their spells fall.

"Well, that was entertaining. Looks like we caught them by surprise for a change." Khelgar seemed self satisfied.

Fox stood up. Elanee followed her gaze.

"They are moving. Their prey is approaching, for sure." Fox said. "As you said."

"The orc hunter." Nodded Elanee, drawing her scimitar, looking at the orcs that came from the mountains, pouring into the path. Khelgar gripped his ax with glee, a smile under his beard.

"Just like orcs – they don't know when to quit."

Fox lowered her head, examining the opposite side of the trail. A group of warriors ran down it, pursued by more orcs. She bit her lip as the four forces met. The human group and three orc groups. As the creatures cornered them the humans, poorly equipped and poorly trained started to fight.

"Wh-? Hey! Those are our orcs!" The dwarf yelled, running to the new fight. Fox sighted.

"Personally... they can keep them." She whispered before following, taking some throwing knives from under her poncho, aiming and letting them go, watching as they pierced the soft points of the orcs and poisoned them to their deaths.

Then the earth rumbled and she knew her jinx had worked.

"Get out of there!" She screamed, as Elanee's vines wrapped arround the orcs and the rocks crushed them. Humans obeyed. Unfortunately the untangled orcs did too. She picked another set of knives and stepped back, hiding behind the armored men.

**OOOOO**

The knives of the girl exploded as they hit the orcs and she dashed behind the explosions and finished the job quickly and quietly. The spells of her allies were helping his men. The dwarf was granting the tired ones the chance to breathe and survive. But the paladin was already beyond that.

Cries of pain, cries of war were mingled in his head, luring him into the battle, making his body charge at the orcs, praying for strength, shield protecting, war hammer crushing armor and orc bones underneath them. He growled, unaware of the orcs that surrounded him as he swung hammer, his only coherent thoughts being destroying his enemies and fall in battle. Unaware that his blue eyes and movements were as savage and destructive as his enemies.

He was the main target, as always. Only three orcs pressed his group, to keep him from getting help. The others approached, weapons at hand, waiting for the moment his human body would tire. Waiting for the moment where he would be vulnerable and they could take out the menace he had represented.

**OOOOO**

Fox threw one of the blastglobes to the group of orcs that surrounded the crazy armored man that had attacked on his own. It created a cloud of fire, seriously damaging most of the creatures and killing a few. Then she ran toward that group, avoiding blows, slashing when needed, trying to reach the center.

**OOOOO**

The girl appeared out of nowhere, slaying the orc with one underhanded movement and placing herself by his side. He growled an approval as she ducked, dodging the blow and melted the orc blade with an acid flask, before kicking him in the other's direction and stabbing him in the heart, using the falling body as a shield to strike the other orc.

He continued his killing, swigging hammer, feeling his God's power with each strike.

He heard a scream and felt a kick in his lower back. He fell, out of balance, dragged by his armor. He looked. The ax of one of the remaining orcs was falling over the place where he had stood. The ginger haired girl had taken his place, kicking him out of the impact zone.

She was moving, body arching, turning to leap backward. But she had been too slow. He watched as the huge blade found some kind of magical shielding in her and sunk into her shoulder and upper back. Her eyes showed pain as she tumbled gracelessly away, blood dripping from the cut.

She stood up, breathing heavily. The paladin was already on his feet, fighting again. He heard the shout of the dwarf and saw him come, defending her.

She was growling in pain. Her left hand moved to the belt that sustained the wand container. She took a jagged one and shout the command word.

Lightening crossed the air and struck down every enemy it found. Dwarf and paladin where wise enough to stay out of the way. Then arrows finished the job.

The night was quiet again.

**OOOOO**

Fox grumbled as Elanee removed her poncho and corset, leaving her with a second corset of blue lace, examining the wound.

"It's not too deep. But it bleeds badly and I'm quite sure that thing bit the bone... Maybe broke your collarbone and upper ribs. Can you move your right hand?" She whispered, touching the bloodied zone lightly.

"That's it. I'm never helping anyone ever..." The rogue whispered as her fingers tremble and closed, bringing a wave of pain through her arm. She gasped, holding tears.

"You where lucky... A bit deeper and... You would be dead." Elanee said, fumbling with potions and trying to reach her spells. But she realized she didn't have things for that. It was a medium hound but it could get worse if...

The druid looked around. She had wasted most of her magic when Khelgar had failed to heed Fox's advice and stepped into one nasty pit and spears trap and failed again at realizing that attacking an orc without removing the archers was suicide. And in Grobnar that opened a chest with poisoned needles over its surface.

The man that seemed to be leading approached them. Fox looked at him angrily. Elanee began to send him away. He ignored both, kneeling by their side, taking the armor's chain glove, touching Fox's wound with an appraising look.

He looked different now. Fox thought in-between the pain that the slight touch was bringing upon her. His eyes were no longer maddened. Were sad and deep. She bit her lip as he probed the wound. Then his hand traced it, as he whispered a prayer to Tyr in a low and calming voice.

It was almost worth being wounded just to feel that, she thought. It was a warm feeling, like being dipped into warm waters when your body was tired. It was like being cleansed... she closed eyes, letting her breath escape in a sob.

He stepped away. Fox opened her eyes and stood up, looking at the place that no longer hurt her.

"The Sword Mountains are a dangerous place. More now than ever, with the orc tribes gathered behind Logram's banner." His voice was deep and almost emotionless. But there was much boiling behind his calm facade. His collected gestures made quite clear that he needed the control.

Fox lowered her head, carefully fastening her mended leather corset. One had to love magic when it kept her outfit free from stains and mended it and protected her against most of the blows. That thing was monstrously strong to surpass the magic defenses. She dressed the poncho and looked up. To the man's face. Time to be careful again.

"Who are you?" She asked as her group stood behind her.

"I am Casavir, and my men and I have been hunting this group of orcs for days."

"You're the one that's been harassing the orcs." Fox whispered, touching her chin. She did not expect a paladin. Paladins were not prone to loose themselves in battle unless ordered to. Well... From her experience paladins had to be ordered around for everything.

"We've been hunting the orcs for many months. Recently, we have stepped up attacks, however." He looked away from her, to the mountains and then to his group of tired man. "When Neverwinter finally moved to retake Old Owl Well we redoubled our efforts – with the orcs being attacked from two fronts, it prevents them from massing to retake the Well."

He sighted heavily, as if the weight of that task was beginning to strain him.

"I'm curious. Why have you ventured into the mountains? Surely you understood the risk in coming here."

Fox grimaced.

"I got a lousy job to do... And it makes me have to attack Logram Eyegouger."

"Then we share the same goal. His lair is difficult to find, and the approach is now doubt well defended. Killing Logram would certainly throw the orcs in disarray. However I'm guessing that you have another purpose for being here as well."

Fox eyed him carefully, her body tensing.

"Why would you say that?" She asked softly, masking distrust.

"Well... anyone looking to slay the orc tribe chieftain would normally bring along a larger force." Fox smiled.

"I favor stealthy murder." She said, mockingly.

Casavir nodded.

"No matter. As our goals are the same, your reasons –or methods- are none of my concern."

"So... Where's the lair?"

"Our soldiers know the mountains well, but even they would have missed it if not by chance."

Fox bit her lip. Then sighted.

"Look... Casavir... As strange as this looks or sounds I must say that I am not suicidal. And... I'm sorry paladin but some of us don't like to play the hero. Let's go gang... We need somewhere to camp."

Fox let the paladin and his group behind, moving down the trail.

**OOOOO**

Fox sat on a rock on the edge of the ring of light the fire produced. Elanee approached softly, sitting by her side.

"Feeling guilty?" The druidess asked, looking at the deck of cards on Fox left hand and the grey knight card had on the right. And stared at the figure.

"Pretty much. I... was angry. I shouldn't have turned them away... I mean..."

"I understand. You felt that he was cornering you. So you reacted. You had to run away."

"I didn't think or plan like I should. It would bring advantages to have a new sword arm in the group... and... a healer... Tell the others I'll be back in the morning."

"Good luck. Be careful." Elanee asked, remaining there in a meditative pose, smiling kindly. Humans were indeed strange.

9


	5. Chapter 5

Shadows and night were no comfort for the tired men. In the dark they could not see. But they're enemies could. And the enemy knew the mountains and knew more of battle than the men that tried to defend their homes.

Casavir sighted, looking into the huge fire that spread some calm to the makeshift soldiers. It made them clearly visible but also kept orcs away. He cleaned the blood from his hammer and began to take care of his armor, preventing rust and making sure it move swiftly.

He looked up to the others that followed the same routine, sharpening swords, eating some of the ration. Katriona, his second in command walked between the men, trying to lift their spirits. Casavir sighted heavily and put his armor away, picking the map from his backpack. The paladin leaned over it, examining the various paths through the mountain. There had to be a way to catch Logram…

Pale fingers with softly pointed nails touched one path.

"I would suggest this one." The girl from earlier was standing by his side, smiling softly.

"How did you get pass the guards?" He asked, trying to sound calm. She giggled gently, crouching near him.

"I'm a rogue. I stalk my prey on kitty-cat toes. You were my prey paladin." She looked around softly, still unnoticed. "I forgot to thank you for healing me. And I've been thinking… I really need your help to get what I want. So…"

Casavir rolled the map and put it in his pack. He leaned forward, crossing arms and resting elbows over his knees. He closed his eyes, expiring softly.

"I need to ask my lady… Why are you here?"

"Oh please paladin… I'm no lady. I'm a lying, selfish, unprincipled thief." She smiled shamelessly. "I'm the kind of girl you would smite if you saw me in action." She sat down, legs crossed. "Ok. I'll tell you. I'm really a lieutenant of the Neverwinter watch and I'm searching for an emissary from Watherdeep, one of the reasons those lazy merchants from the city decided to make Nasher retake this little land. And from what I've been seeing and thinking Logram is the one who is keeping the man."

Casavir examined her.

"A liar heh?" A ghostly smiled crossed his stern lips. Fox lowered her head. "You think that together we could have a chance at killing Logram?"

"Well… Maybe. Chances are always slim… but hey… you got me." She teased, turning her head to see Katriona coming in their direction in a militaristic pace, her face stern and disapproving. Fox winced and stood up, saluting her mockingly.

Casavir stood up too, taking a deep breath.

"How are the troops?"

Katriona looked from him to Fox and bit her lip. Then she chose to admit she had heard the conversation.

"We've lost some men but I'll assemble who I can and join you on the assault."

"No Katriona – we have already lost too many, and a massed attack on Logram will only cost us more – I will be going alone." And how both could keep that kind of rigid demeanor was beyond Fox. She eyed Katriona quizzically. Then she snorted a laugh.

"Casavir… sir… we kept you from this once. I think it's best if…" She was struggling. Fox would bet anything anyone wanted in saying that she had some kind of crush on the paladin. And was trying to hide it with little success to someone used to look beyond words and gestures.

Fox crossed arms under her poncho and waited. Casavir didn't seem that oblivious of his second in command infatuation. His voice softened considerably but his body didn't give him away.

"Please, it is important you do as I ask" Oh… Notice the _I ask,_ not the _I command_. "Take the survivors and fall back to the greycloak camp. Do what you can to help them and keep the pressure on the orcs."

And now the woman was struggling between obeying his order and pleasing him and the outrage of letting him go with another woman, leaving her behind with a cloaked petty task. Casavir put his hand over her armored shoulder in a reassuring gesture, making his words important.

"If we cannot defeat Logram, then he will come after them in full force, and the greycloaks_ must_ be warned."

She shook her head.

"So after all this time avoiding the Neverwinter forces, _now_ you want me to stride right into their camp?" She was almost spitting fire, loosing composure. Fox said nothing, rubbing her chin with a mischievous smirk. "Look… Casavir… Let me go with you." She griped his hand softly. "There is no need to keep doing this alone – let us help you." She paused taking a deep breath. Now she was revealing all her fear and the little spark of attraction for the paladin. "I've seen that trail. If you go up there, you will be nothing more than easy targets."

Fox bit her lip. Note to self… check my invisibility potion/scrolls stock.

"Gods know what guards or defenses they have… You'll be killed."

He sighted heavily.

"You have your orders Katriona. We'll meet you back at the greycloaks camp after we dealt with Logram." Katriona lowered her head, grinding her teeth.

"Very well. Good luck sir." She whispered, side glancing Fox while Casavir stepped away to don his armor. Then she grabbed Fox. "Keep an eye on Casavir for me. He cares little about his own safety." She let go and turned. "All right men! Pack it up. We're going to leave."

Fox sighted and sat by the paladin's side while the others donned armors and prepared to leave camp. They were out or earshot when she turned to him.

"Say Casavir… I'm sorry if I'm being blunt but… uh… You did realize that she wanted a passion night goodbye didn't you?" She smiled crookedly at the paladin's shocked gaze. "Sorry. I couldn't help it…"

"Sharess or Sune." He asked, steadying himself.

"Sharess."

He shook his head. Usually the ones who worshiped Sharess and Sune where very blunt about relationships and even sex. They felt no shame as they considered love, passion, sensual fulfillment part of their lives. They were usually carefree persons with kind hearts but with little consideration for rules or cages… Sharess worshipers were also known as hedonistic temptresses.

"Yes. I figured that much. And before you say anything understand that I am a paladin of Tyr. It is not proper to stray from Tyr's visions. "

Fox looked at him kindly.

"Something is freezing you from inside. And so you closed yourself to every warmth or comfort." She smiled impishly, slapping dust out of her clothes. "No worries. They saved me from that… you should be no problem."

**OOOOOO**

Elanee and Fox peeked over the corner, finding another empty hall. The orcs had massed the group at the entrance of the caves, called by a noise trap that Khelgar had stepped on while threatening the guards. It had been troublesome but nothing too much.

The two females had decided to scout the caves before proceeding with Casavir's plan. Elanee's thick grayish leather armor made her almost invisible when she did not wish to be seen. Her furry cloak of wolf pelts and teeth, made from the pelts they had collected when they had saved the two children from Highcliff helped her melt with the stone.

Fox's dark clothes had the same effect in the shadows. She waited as the druid lowered herself and tried to listen. Elanee did not reach for her scimitar so the rogue did not worry. She crossed arms, closed eyes, attuning herself to the echoes. Grunts and roars in the distance… Pounding sounds of stone and metal. The soft cracking of flames…

"Elanee… I want to ask you what you think of Casavir." She whispered, making sure her voice didn't echo.

"I believe he is like most males of other races." Fox smirked. "Clumsy and loud in his movements. But he seemed wise. I believe that his plan is the best and he has showed great skill in battle… although it worries me the way he seems to lose himself. And what do you think of him?"

Fox played with one of her hidden daggers.

"He's… attractive, I suppose. But I'll say nothing more until I see him without his armor." The druid smiled, the sadness that most elves carried in their eyes fading gently.

"Is that the kind of conversation you have with Neeshka?" Fox smiled at the scolding tone. "You feel something for him?"

"Too early to say anything in that line. I respect his way… although he moves with the speed of a rock. I would guess most people say that he is slow and steady, reliable." Fox sighted, tilting her head while listening. "Even if I did want him in that way it would probably end up in nothing. A paladin usually wants more than I'm willing to give."

Elanee stood up, her amusement disappearing, her smoke green eyes baffled, the sadness returning to her.

"I don't understand… is it a human thing or…"

"I don't know if it's human or society. Usually a paladin is all for a _higher path_. And that often means love. And that is something I don't want." Fox sighted, her eyes becoming steely. "If anything Daeghun taught me serves it is this lesson. Love will only hurt. Destroy eventually." She stiffened, lowering her body, cautiously. Elanee looked down the path too listening to their iron bound boots. "Orcs are coming… go warn the others. I'll set a trap."

**OOOOOO**

Logram was dead. Fox had disappeared shortly after. Elanee was spitting orc blood. Khelgar looted the bodies with a veteran's efficiency. Casavir stood there with the orc banner in hands, musing.

They had sneaked through the path, invisible, killing the guards with little fuss and the minimum of fight. They had slaughtered a whole lair of orcs, almost ruthlessly. They had fought their way to earn an audience with the leader of the orcs, found out about Yasog's duplicity, broken the orc alliance… And in doing so they had accomplished more than Neverwinter ever did for the people of the Well.

He had believed that he would die before ever being able to do something for the people. He had been prepared to die before that happening.

Fox appeared at the entrance of the great hall, a tattered book in hand, mumbling to herself while reading. She closed it, looking to her group with a wry smile. Blood splattered her face and neck. But her clothes where impeccable. None of the blood was hers. Her nimble body avoided wounds quite often… he trailed off, focusing on the banner again.

"Guys? I've found a diary… there's something going on down there with the emissary we're here to rescue. And by the awful grammar of this thing I would risk and say Luskan." She looked at Elanee and sighted, picking a flask of potion. "I recall having told you to use weapons…" She informed the druid, giving her the flask of golden liquid.

Casavir appraised her carefully. She was as tall as the elven woman. A little young woman. Yet her simple presence had triggered chaotic events and had settled more scores than hordes of ragging barbarians and judges. He looked once again to the banner and sat down, on the stairs that put Logram's throne in display. She approached him, sitting by his side.

"We're moving in ten minutes gang!" She screamed, her white eyes turning to him. "You ok?"

"Yes my lady."

"Fox."

"Fox. I'm just… shaken."

Fox yawned. He had healed his and Khelgar's major wounds. Elanee had finished the job. Fox settled for sipping potions, looking and skulking around. But now that the orc lair was cleared she was carefree again.

"You fight like a demon. An angry Balor… your eyes become dark and violent…" Casavir sighted.

"And you are a wingless succubus." She frowned, baffled, without knowing if he was joking or lecturing her about some of her flirting ways.

"So… we're both demons. And Succubus sometimes are Balor concubines…" She looked at him slyly. "Want to try those roles?" She purred, index finger tapping over his knee. He snorted a surprised chuckle.

"What is that technique you use with your sword?" He changed the subject quickly, eyes going blank again. She smirked, stepping away, at a distance where he felt comfortable with her presence. .

"It's called mosquito bite. Quick and deadly if you aim correctly. I view it like a… finessed version of a sneak attack… still it works better with dagger or rapier." She stopped and knelt in front of him, reaching for his hand. "Are you sure you're ok? You seem very…well… unhappy"

"Don't worry my l… Fox…" The same ghost smile crossed his face. It was not real smile though. He was afraid to try one of those. If she wasn't paying attention to his movements she would have missed that little shy twist of the lip. Years of emotion control she would bet… Casavir looked away, seemingly recalling something. "I thought you didn't like playing the hero."

Fox stretched luxuriously. Catlike. Temptress like too. They had fought together. She had defended him from Logram's accusations and defended the people. She had, once again protected him form an orc ax, with better results than last time. She was an adaptable and sneaky fighter. But she threw herself in harm's way if it was to protect her friends. Even if she denied it after with selfish remarks.

"Oh sweet and innocent paladin…" She mocked. "That did not meant I didn't know how to." She sighted. "I want to ask something Casavir. Do you know Callum?"

He lowered his head.

"I know Callum. We were once friends. He is one of the Nine, and he serves Neverwinter loyally and well."

"I find hard to understand how someone can be loyal to a place… But well… Once friends?"

"Callum serves Neverwinter." Casavir reiterated, gloomily. "And friendship cannot always survive such trials." She nodded solemnly, turning to him, resting her face over the palm of her hand. "There are few within Neverwinter who still consider me a friend, and even them their service to Neverwinter comes first."

"I would not turn on my friends just because a city orders me to…" Casavir looked at her kindly without saying a word. "But surely Callum is here to help drive the orcs back."

"Yes. Callum is here with the Greycloaks. He is a good leader, supportive of his men, but driving them to be more when need be." He fought with himself for some seconds. "But even the efforts here on behalf of Neverwinter have been spurred only by the need to re-open the trade route to Yartar, not out of a sense of responsibility or a greater good."

"For most people Greater Good is not a viable course of action. For most of the leader's it's not even plausible." She smiled at him. "You praise Callum… But I believe that you are a great leader too. You can command respect. Be careful paladin of Tyr. Someday I might steal you leadership skills." She stood up and winked. "Let's go deeper into this bunny hole!"

**OOOOOO**

The caves beneath held one of the most macabre things Fox had ever seen. She looked around to the defiled bodies of men, women and orcs. They laid over wooden structures, dimly lit by torches. The smoke did little to the rotting stench. The silence added to the discomfort of the scene.

Fox clicked her tongue, stepping closer Casavir's aura.

"Ok… I'm severely creeped out." She whispered. Then she looked at Elanee "Bad luck derives from dark and/or strong emotions. There are a lot of those here… they are resonating on me, in me, inside my head. This area is jinxed…please… let us just get out of here…" Fox said, under her breath, her words meant only for Elanee.

The elven woman nodded her agreement. she was also disturbed. Underneath the jinx that Fox felt she could feel the poison of unnatural shadows. The taint was deeper than one could think. And was a taint that they had began to recognize. The taint that came from the Mere and touched the shady priests that raised the dead. Casavir seemed to feel it too. Khelgar didn't seem affected by the polluted air. But he was clearly disturbed by the bodies.

Fox was the first to move, examining the place without stepping near the bodies or their dancing shadows.

"I know this men and women. I served with them… This…" Casavir paused, hand over the head of his hammer. "Their bodies where never found… They deserve a proper burial…"

The rogue had crouched in front of one of the dead, staring at it, examining it closely without disturbing a thing. She glanced at Casavir and sighted.

"True enough." She stood up, clasping hands. "But… They have been prepared to rise. If we don't find the source of this it will be meaningless if we just bury them." She looked again at the racks. A shelved army waiting for a command… Hidden in a place where the always raging battles between orcs and humans supplied a lot of raw material. Smart move. Disgusting but smart.

She tapped her index finger over her lips, trying to make the connections. Fort Locke and the old corpses from old battles. Highcliff with the same scenario… Old Owl Well… old battles for sure but fresh orc delivered supplies…

"My lady?" Fox looked at him quizzically. "We should press on…"

"Right…" Why undead? Was too much to ask being attacked by something that was not repulsive? "Casavir… I promise you that we will come back and deal with this desecration" He lowered his head in thanks. Fox patted his arm gently, moving away.

**OOOOOO**

Dodging was the main action that Fox took in any fight. And even more so when the fight involved magic. The fireball collided against Casavir while she evaded the fire eruptions as she tried to reach the priest and his dead mages. She peeked back, seeing the paladin lower his shield and roar as he attacked. While running she swallowed another flask of potion.

Her blade was carving cuts onto the dead mage with all strength, finesse and speed she could get. Fancy acrobatic tricks and sneak attacks, her two favorite tactics, besides sweet talking her enemies into suicide, where unfortunately useless against dead people. And when it came to magic she had wasted two fireball scrolls already, weakening dead flesh greatly. But she had not the kind of time needed to choose another set of scrolls.

Elanee's bear form and Khelgar's ax had just crushed the second dead mage. Casavir and the shadow priest where fighting, the paladin's skill being tested by the enhancing magic of the other man. She threw two exploding fire daggers at the man's back, leaving her dead mage for Elanee and Khelgar. Then her acid sword, known as the Biting Thing stung into him, several times, mosquito biting his lungs and finally his heart. The last blow was Casavir's blessed hammer crushing down his head.

She looked at the twitching body crumpled on the floor. He wore a tattered Neverwinter magic academy robe. The academy… But they were the ones who were dead. This could serve to imply that the old Luskanite grudge. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions… But the diary, the accents… and the methods of torture…

Fox mumbled some curses while she examined the place. The rough rock housed no traps. She walked carefully towards the only heavy wood and metal door, fingertips touching it, tapping in noiseless patterns. The she put her ear against the wood, half closing eyes.

"Why do you do that, lass? With all our fighting whatever's behind that is already aware." Fox smiled while trying the lock.

She reached for her backpack and took her tools out, choosing a thin tool, probing gentle at the mechanism.

"Could be a deaf orc." She told him while working. She began to hum a beguiling song while working, as if she was lulling the lock into opening. Her fingers worked nimbly over the metal, changing tools a few times after she got the general direction of the mechanism. She opened the door slowly, peeking inside. She smiled to herself. That one had to be the emissary. The tattered clothes and the torture marks seemed right… "Elanee, Casavir… Wounded man. Seems to be the emissary. Heal him. Khelgar take care of the heavy looting. I'll go see what's in the end of that corridor."

**OOOOOO**

"Happy now?" Fox asked as smoke and dust rose from the place that had harbored tainted caves and orc lair. "A nice cave fire and a cave in. And we're done. You kept your promise, I've found my emissary… I guess that means we'll part ways now huh paladin?"

"I don't know. Maybe… would you let me stay with your group? You seem to be able to achieve greater things… and…"

"That means you will have to go back to Neverwinter. Are you sure Casavir?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I will follow where you lead."

"You're not going to like the places where that might take you." Fox said, looking at the high noon sun for some seconds. "I'm just going to please Khelgar for a bit and let him search for the Ironfist stronghold. And then we'll be back to my cage. Sound good?"


	6. Chapter 6

The men could only scream and crawl away as the two females towered over him. One he could recognize, even with the black and silver half-mask of the Moonstone girls. It did not hide her demonic nature nor red eyes nor the horns. She wore black and red armor, light and shadowy, proper for a rogue. One of her rapier hilts glinted over her right shoulder. The second rapier hung over her left, resting on her hip.

The demon girl's tail waved in glee as he scrambled away for his life, recognizing her as the person Leldon wanted dead and hung over his fireplace. They had not expected the previous insecure rogue to attack so directly or to really bring an ally. Leldon had believed any of those would shun her when they learned of the tiefling's spotty past.

It was also a female wearing black and blue clothes and a mask. A white and black oval mask with two sharp pointy cat ears shooting up from its sides. The eye sockets were elongated ovals covered with dark green crystal. Black lines came over them like eyebrows and around, like lashes, creating something near tiger stripes. Other black line created a smile in the mask, under the cute triangle nose. As open sharp- toothed sadistic grin.

The knee length sleeves of her kimono-like shirt now hid the metal claws he had seen carve death trough the guards that had refused to heed the tiefling's advice. She just stood there, waiting and watching, the mask turned on the direction of the demonic blooded rogue. He shrugged and glued himself against the wall.

"I've got it." Neeshka came out of the cage with a full pack and tail waving more than ever. "Let's go."

"Go ahead. I want to have a word with these nice little guards." The voice behind the mask came out slightly deadened but it still bore a hint of humor. The green crystal for eyes seemed to focus on him once the tiefling was out. She moved slowly, a claw sliding out of the sleeve, placing itself near his throat. "Tell your boss this… If he dares to hurt my sister again I'll give him something to remember me for about five seconds." Her claw caressed the line of his neck in a very explicit way. "Savvy?"

The claw disappeared again and moments later so did she, leaving the last terrified and conscious guard among the dead and the sleeping.

OOOOOO

"I think we did pretty well… I mean… they were terrified… and we got the coin. Thank you for helping. Now he knows who the greatest thief is."

"If you say so." Fox sat on the bed and took the mask away. She shook her wrists, the sleeves coming down, revealing her tiger claws, now apparently only thick brown leather wristbands over her black gloves. Lazily she stretched her hand to play with the red purring cat over her blankets. Then she ran her fingers through the free strands of hair that escaped her two low spiky pigtails. "He will want payback. My mentor always said _never steal from a thief_."

"Oh come on… we can deal with him sister." Neeshka smiled, tail waving in victory, the gold coin shining in her hand, being tossed from one hand to another.

Fox sighted while standing up, letting the sleeves down again. A golden cat, came from goddess knew where, rubbed itself against her leg. She smiled, clicking her tongue and tugging him gently away.

"We went directly for Leldon's Hideout… so tell me. What happened here while I was out?"

"So… we have Qara petrified in the backyard, Wolf and his group loose on the streets, Sand sent you the wands and scrolls you paid for, Ophala sent a request for a dance and the thing you are wearing and the Watch said nothing."

"But they will be happy about that damn emissary."

Neeshka nodded, sitting on the bed, letting the grey cat play with her tail and the red cuddle. Fox absent mindedly looked on the mirror and touched her left ear, her four silver earrings. One for each death she felt guilty of. Esmerele, Shayla, Zanar and Amie.

"My turn to tell you about what happened out there."

OOOOOO

Casavir was on the dolphin bridge, looking to the waters that passed, reddened by sunset, his arms crossed over the stone. He had exchanged his heavy armor for simple boots pants a grey tunic and a heavy cloak against the winter cold. They waved around him while he mused over the waters.

It felt strange being back... He never had expected to return. And returning in that way, with his honor restored… a part of it. At least. _Angry Balor_… her words had been relatively innocent. Just a teasing barb. But it had made him uneasy. What if, in his quest for redemption he had became what he had feared? A blackguard, a demon, a heartless monster, a mindless fanatic…

He lifted his head and stared at the horizon, bright and layered, dark blues, purples and reds, all tinted with golden hues. Bright watery mists swirled low around the golden-red dying sun. The paladin sighted heavily and looked away from Lathander's final hours of glory. He walked, once again, towards the central district feeling as if each step took him to the gallows.

Stubbornly he squared shoulders and moved on, his heavy booted steps echoing on the streets, strengthening his resolve. If he wanted to be of any real use he would have to deal with his specters and ghosts. With the consequences of leaving the city as he did.

OOOOOO

"A paladin! You brought a Paladin!" Neeshka was shrieking like a harpy now, with a hellish look of fury and indignation, as if Fox had committed a crime that not even the tiefling rogue could admit. "Are you out of your mind? He will smite me on sight!"

Fox bit the quill, reviewing the side notes, crossing her legs by the ankles. Similar necromantic terms. Masks that granted insights into shadows… new forms of treating bodies for unholy gifts… She needed a scholar, or a mage… a specialized one…

"He will not help once he knows we're both thieves! A paladin will try to convert and punish us…" Fox peeked over the book, sensing Neeshka's despair at the unpleasant memories she held from her past. For one thing… if Helm was kind to children his priest had not been kind to a quarter demon child.

"You are overreacting." She put the book aside and stood up, stopping Neeshka, sitting her down instead. "I know you suffered with the holly type before. But you should not be hasty in judging potential allies. We will be careful. If he poses a threat to you… we remove him. Simple and easy. Deal?"

Neeshka nodded briefly, gulping. Then she left the room. Fox took a deep breath and looked around. Time to go. Her demonic sister could take care of the practical details. Fox had training to do.

OOOOOO

Casavir almost growled as he came in sight of the temple grounds. So many memories… Memories of an easier time… and of the darkening of those easy… He remembered being there with his group, being the leader of his comrades…

It was easier when duty was a little distant. And then the murders start to happen and he was the only one reckless and arrogant enough to defy the superior's orders and try to bring justice by finding who was the culprit.

He had found out, that was true. And had been accused of doing it too. Every single murder, each woman, man and child. Casavir growled deeper and glared at the gates of the temple, walking inside it.

The stone walls echoed. The cold was intense. The temple was almost emptied, with only a priest near the lifeless statue of the God, desperately praying. He could feel the emptiness in there. He had dreams about it while he remained there. The sword of Tyr in his dreams, the displeasure of a God. That coolness, that emptiness had began right after the judge priest had chosen to not believe and accuse him of murder.

That had been five years ago, when he was twenty seven. He hadn't believed that Tyr would keep his bloody sword over the heads of the Neverwinter sect. Part of him was saddened by it. The other was getting extremely smug at the Gods preference for him, or at least his sense of justice.

He had left, angered at the injustice, cursing against the laws and prejudices of man. What's the importance that he was a bastard? And why did it matter that Melchior was noble-born? He had tried to prove all by challenging him into a duel. They had fought but it proved nothing. Justice in Neverwinter was at the convenience of Nasher and the ones the Lord needed to get the money to keep the _Jewel of the North_ wealthy.

"Knight of the Merciful Sword." He changed his gaze from the statue and focused it on Olef Uskar, Reverend Judge of Tyr. "Casavir." The old man in the blue chain mail armor actually smiled at him. "I'm glad you returned. Tyr's visions came to me only because I believed in you… but the situation is getting dire. Come young one. We need to speak."

OOOOOO

"A murderer?" Fox stopped choosing outfits and looked to Ophala. The hostess of the moonstone mask had waited for her in the little room Fox used to stash her things and relax after a night of work either there of the Watch. "I thought you wanted a dance."

"Yes. I want that too. But you are an adventurer and a blessed of Sharess and I need your help." Ophala sat down in the chair in front of the mirror, looking at the rogue with a stern face. Fox sighted and packed her dresses, sitting on the floor, legs crossed. "He has killed several on my girls over the years. Mostly the ones who go attend noble families in Blacklake. And lately Annya feels threatened and has received strong leads that she might be next."

Fox yawned, stretching.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She said, waving her sleeves.

Ophala sighted. She had been an adventurer once. Now that she was settled down she had believed that the Watch and the law would take care of any threats. But after five years of waiting for Nasher actions she had grown tired. Things like that where handled better with the old fashion way. Hire an adventurer.

"Hunt him down. Kill him off."

Fox sighted, her expression tired and resigned, being a little sulky too.

"How troublesome." She said in a groan, standing up.

OOOOOO

**Thank you reviewers and readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

She scoffed as the crystalline charm confirmed. Sand had a good idea. Use the auras to track the assassin with a simple scrying device. But not even the wizard could have anticipated that. The trail had led her to one of the manors of the merchant district, the kind of house the nobles used to accommodate their party-hungry offspring.

She couldn't see the structure because of the wall that protected the spoiled and coddled race that hid beyond the hard grey stone. Fox put the charm in one of her pockets and reached for her mask.

Then she activated the spells in her new boots. Haste, spider climb and a minor dexterity boost. Then confirmed that her sleeve blades were in place and would activate swiftly. A deep breath latter she was gone, a dark shadow crossing the cobbled street and swiftly running up the wall, crouching on its thin top, finally looking to the house.

Fox had climbed directly to the back of the house and was facing a wide semicircular veranda. And the windows were open, letting light pour out. A party maybe… that was the veranda to the ballroom… so it was only a logical thing. Maybe the murderer was one of the servants, hiding under the semi protective wing of a noble boy. She took the charm again. It just pointed forward. Could be in either floor.

Well… She would work her way up. Fox slid down the wall silent as a hunting cat. And on the rooftop the Flagon black cat with the golden eyes watched peacefully, still as a statue.

OOOOOO

He could feel the poison wearing out, the consciousness returning. He played dead for a while, examining the place where he had been locked.

A large chamber with no windows, a vaulted ceiling, high and smooth, four walls made of thick grey stone, well cut and masterly placed, a little worn by time.

Opposing the door and stairs, crossing the room from side to side was a wall of metal bars, creating a small area for prisoners. Chains came out of the floor and sprouted from the walls.

Next to the stairs were two cabinets with glass containers and scrolls.

The lights were provided by some clear orbs, floating about. It created an eerie effect on the men that stood in the middle of the room, proud as a knight in bearing, unsullied in his armor with a shining and holly sword in the scarab. So noble with his sand colored hair, clear cinnamon colored eyes and high bridged nose. Albeit the thin lips being curved into a dismissive and oh-so-noble-like grin.

"Hello Casavir. Long Time No See."

Casavir scoffed, shoving away the remaining effects of the sleeping poison, kneeling, listening to the chains that scrapped the red tile floor while he did it. Then he looked to the other man and gave him a crooked smile, with more disgust than sociability.

"Melchior. Still killing girls because they don't want to kiss you?"

"Fool. I'm a Paladin. A noble in a long line of Holy warriors…" He began his speech, assuming the noble pose that Casavir remembered.

"Yes, yes… we know. You deserve everything." Casavir began, mocking and mimicking the rest of the speech. "If a woman refuses you is because she is evil. How else can she turn down the purifying sanctity of a Paladin's bed?" Casavir smirked. "Tyr's mercy… You are a Paladin just in name and because you family paid for the status. What makes a paladin, the calling, the God's power… it abandoned you in the day you first murdered."

"Insolent. You are the one who is no longer a paladin."

"True. I'm a Grey Guard now." Casavir said evenly, lowering his head, as if in shame, as if Melchior words had stung. As if.

"Sir…" the door opened with a jolt and two of the noble guards passed, weapons in hand a worried looks. A shadow jumped after them and took refuge in the ceiling. Casavir looked up and saw a woman with a cat mask, hanging upside down from the ceiling and observing as the guards informed Melchior that a thief hand entered the house.

They began securing the door, locking it from inside. Casavir looked away from the woman and waited. It was not a thief. It was most likely an assassin.

OOOOOO

The job was already thankless and hard and the presence of her paladin was adding another trouble. Troublesome creatures. But being adaptable paid off. Always. The original plan was as Ophala had stated. Hunt and kill. She had to alter for hunt and jeopardize, seeing that the assassin was a noble. Now it was rescue mission…

Fox smirked underneath her mask and examined once again the place. The killer lord had locked himself in the basement with two trusted and probably very skilled guards. Well time to play.

In a fluid motion, one that needed the right amount of agility in the right moment, Fox let herself go from the ceiling, jumping towards the floor. And she knew how to do it, how to take away the strength of impact by crouching and breathing in the right second. Otherwise both her legs and maybe half of her ribs would be broken.

She stood a split-second after hitting the ground, as the guards turned on her and lunged for an attack. She dodged, letting them pass harmlessly by her. Then turned in a half danced motion and threw her arms in their direction.

Three sharp knives flew from her sleeves and sunk into the flesh of men. They fell, twitching as the paralyzing poison took effect. Fox clicked her tongue and put both hands over her waist, still covered with her sleeves.

"Look at me! I won!" She said with a giggle in her talk. Then scoffed and half turned, the green eyes of the mask locking on her target. "Very fast." She half hissed, mockingly.

OOOOOO

The temple was shadowed and silent but it no longer felt forbidding as the paladin and the rogue waited for the end of Melchior's trial. Casavir sat on the church bench and leaned against the stone wall for some amount of comfort. Fox had chosen to snuggle onto him and had fallen asleep shortly after.

And the black cat that followed them from the manor was staring at him with narrowed yellow eyes and waving its tail. It went on for a while before Casavir realizing he was having a staring contest with a cat. But the tiny creature seemed happy with it.

Time flowed gently and peacefully. Finally the armored steps of the judges could be heard, returning to the main hall. He waited, feeling Fox's hand squeeze his wrist. She moved, smiling drowsily, parting.

"Luck." She whispered, leaving him alone. The black cat followed her and before she crossed the temple door it found a way to climb onto her arms.

Casavir looked to the armored clerics and paladins. Then stood and followed.

OOOOOO

"Shandra." Fox said, closing the half destroyed book and taking out her scroll pouch. Khelgar and Elanee exchanged worried looks. "The same. Highclif. Well it will be nice." She sighted and took a scroll out, putting it on the dusty and bloodied floor, whispering the text.

"You know her?"

"Yes. Sort of. It will not be a pleasant reunion."

OOOOOO

Fox did not bother to take the mask off while Shandra demanded for answers and complained about her farm. She just sat back and put her boots on the table, looking to dusk, through the window.

"Yeah, really tragic kid. But you're still alive." She growled, crossing her arms slowly.

"Shandra, please." Casavir approached the woman, using the same tone he had used when he said goodbye to Katriona. In the night of the party with the greycloaks. Fox stiffened and listened closely. "We're trying to help you… to protect…" He began, nudging her gently toward another table.

"Paladin charm sure calmed her quick." Neeshka sat and smiled dismissingly at the stammering farmer. She sipped her ale and examined Fox. The other rogue scoffed.

"He just made my pride in my sweet tongue wither."

"Let me guess… you're jealous." Neeshka said while Casavir pacified Shandra after the bumpy run.

"Am not." Although she never thought she could feel that much hatred for githyanki, books and gateway spells.

Neeshka giggled and her tail moved, patting Fox's ankle.

"Your claws are out, black and the wall beside you has a huge slash." Fox growled again, recoiling the claws. "You're jealous."

"I'll crawl away now." The Sahressin said with a sight.

OOOOOO

She opened her eyes immediately at the fist shattering sound. Her hand shot immediately to the hilt of Biting Thing. She laid for some seconds still listening, her outstretched arm firmly gripping the short sword.

At the first shout she jumped out of bed and ran to the corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Kalach-cha_." The githyanki hissed, holding her by the neck, squeezing slowly. Fox gritted her teeth, trying to find air, her hands jabbing the greenish skin, wisps of black energy sliding through her fingers, hitting the thing's wrists like little harmless whips without finding a chink on its protection.

As its grip became stronger tears flooded her eyes, emptying them. Instinctively her hands clasped the creature's wrists harder, shoving a blast of the black energy into the body. It was more than she was used and it made her heart miss a beat. The creature's face twisted in pain and released her, hands reaching for the chest.

Fox swallowed hard, trying to make her throat work again while looking around. Her short sword was near, and she held it, standing up, feeling the deep cuts that the creature had carved while cornering her. They burned but would not hinder her too much.

Elanee had run toward the kitchen, bent on protecting the children. Grobnar hid under the table with a shrieking Qara. The gnome sang spells. Qara just showed her noble brat nerve, curling and howling. Duncan held an old sword, his usually kind face changed into a cold focused scowl that turned his features into Daeghun's.

Fox shuddered, moving carefully under one of the long central tables, approaching the gith surrounding her friends. Through some scarce openings she could see Khelgar fighting, his huge greataxe swinging keeping the creature's away, clearly chopping the foolish daredevils that stood. Khelgar's best defense was his relentless attack, albeit the limitations of the massive weapon. He could only move it upward, downward, left, right and diagonally. Some roars and swings latter the smartest of the Githyanki had some insight into his moves.

Casavir used his new sword and shield, his body tensed in a defensive stance. No longer his eyes darkened into frenzied orbs. They just iced smoothly into determined blue pools that followed enemies coldly and looked for his allies with concern. He was parrying, patiently, relying on the shield, sword like a snake, waiting to bite with speed and accuracy.

Neeshka was squeezed between both warriors, twin rapiers outstretched, her long, slim tail curled around Casavir's leg, striking only when the two protectors left some weak githyanki inside their "safe ring"

Her eyes narrowed and she lunged forward, blade ramming through the thing's lungs. Before it could react she was already underneath the table, waiting for another opportunity.

OOOOOO

Githyanki? Inside Neverwinter? How in the hells… Only finely tuned instincts made his body react while his mind occupied herself with useless doubts. The bow was almost immediately in his hands and an arrow was fired with deadly aim to the chest of one of the nearer creatures.

… had those liver spotted holier-than-though zealot freaks got into a supposedly protected city?

_Always the chest. The head is a small target. If you fail it you are as good as dead. If you aim to the heart even if you fail you hit flesh and hinder your adversary_. Another arrow sizzled through the air. Another gith fell. Words that were drilled into his mind since… too early…

Bishop kicked the table, turning it into a shield while his bow sang. _Never part from you weapons_. The fluid motion born from training and sheer need of survival had doomed larger creatures than the Githyanki. Another arrow, another pained gurgling. Another fallen enemy trying to stop blood from taking life away.

The next gith fell before his arrow connected. A black energy of sort broke the arrow in mid-flight. Duncan's niece with a greenish sword in hand and a very short nightgown. Her smoke-white eyes glared a hole trough him.

"Watch it, idiot!" She snarled waving the bloody sword.

Bishop eyes narrowed as he pulled another arrow, aiming for her body while she moved, dodging the githyanki that had left the group. Her quick movements misled the creatures often, giving her opportunities to strike. And, suddenly, gave him a very clear shot. But he didn't. Not the time his instinct told him.

He stepped back, unseen, keeping an eye on the girl.

OOOOOO

"Hello handsome." Fox's mask looked up toward the huge hezrou demon, her hidden hands placed over her hips. The demon turned, flexing claws. Behind him the door seemed unmarred, although the stone walls were torn. "So tell me… your master will be displeased will he not?"

Zaxis growled and moved uneasily. As he said his orders were to get the door open but his clawing at it failed. He was thinking. Then growled and tried to smile, exposing all of his teeth. He seemed confident and said so in a rough voice, intimidating them at the same time, taking a cockier posture, claws still flexing and making small menacing sounds.

Khelgar gripped the axe harder, fearing for the girl that stood in front of a demon three times her size. They should just kill the thing and stop all the talking…

"You have already failed handsome. Your duty was to bash the door…" She seemed to have picked that little quirk from one of the succubi they had fought. Her voice was low but clearly audible. And oddly familiar. It sounded like she had lost all emotions. Again. "But the door is still there. So… _you failed._"

As she whispered those words the demon's eyes became glassy with fear and it stepped back, looking from the grinning cat mask to the door.

"No! Master give me another chance…" the two succubi looked at the other tanar'ri and began moving away. Zaxis roared as fire began to sweep around him and then he blew up, taking the winged demonesses with him, destroying the door too.

Fox sighted and moved on, facing the Githyanki leader at last, protected by a swirling energy. Some kind of portal. Like the barrier demon Mephasm had helped them overcome. Behind it stood a female Githyanki with a regal look and arrogant poise. Some guards filled the room, weapons ready, eyes locked on the companions. Shandra looked at them too, some new hope in her eyes, even behind bars. Fox made a show of looking around, bored, until the green eyes of her mask stopped again on the gith woman.

Theatrically it started talking, lifting chin, half closing eyes and letting a simpering smile cross the thin moldered lips.

"Though those demons were unanticipated your arrival was not. I have seen you burn brightly in my visions for some time. How long did you think you could escape us?"

"Well… I could have continued doing so but you stole my friend." Fox looked at Shandra, as if making sure she was all right. The blond woman stood up and grabbed the bars.

"Trust me. When she gets on your trail you're doomed." Shandra hopefully looked at the two men, the dwarf and the rogue. Fox looked to Bishop.

"Technically he is the one that got on your trail. This time I just followed."

"Silence!" The Githyanki woman lost her patience and shouted that in a commanding tone. "Kalach-cha you have stolen our shards, you have defiled them with your touch and now you will die. But know that I will hear your pleas and allow you this one last chance to atone for your crime. My offer of mercy is this – I will grant you and your companions a swift, painless death if you freely hand over the shards you have taken."

"Well that's generous." Fox whispered, as if rolling eyes. "Listen… I don't like deaths –especially my own – so... why don't we just try…" she couldn't finish.

Zeeaire had cast some kind of spell that encased her, lifting her from the ground. Then the gith long finger beckoned the shards. Fox felt then get warm and the float out one of the pockets, phasing through the swirling barrier that held the githyanki sword seeker, chiming gently as the fell into her cupped hand. Fox felt her chest warm too. Perhaps the spell was resonating into one of her scrolls too…

The gith looked lovingly at the shimmering metal pieces then she gasped, her hand jerking into her direction again.

"Odd… I have all shards you carry… yet it seems you still possess one…" she raised her free hand and made a cutting motion, like handling a whip. The previous spell, the one that held her broke. Fox was preparing to move but, get the claws out but pain stopped her. A jagged glowing line appeared on her chest, all the pain spreading from there, keeping her from breathing…

She tried not to scream, growling low in her throat as the githyanki's hand moved in a pattern, making her pain increase. Fox shrieked and her right hand claws slid out, tearing large slashes in the floor. She dimly heard her companions trying to move but it sounded like they were stuck too. Her claws came once again against the floor when the pain increased. Tears streamed down her face and she yelled as the glow and the pressure increased... like someone driving a newly forged dagger into her chest, slowly.

"You have a piece of the sword inside you." She sounded awestruck but annoyed. "I shall remove it from you…" Now her tone changed to sweetness and the pain stopped. Fox panted, on her knees. She heard Casavir's chainmail moved but she raised a hand to stop him.

"You can… but please let my companions and Shandra go."

There was laughter in the gityanki woman's voice now. "Are you begging now thief?"

"No. I'm asking nicely." Fox panted, barely resisting the urge to touch the aching place on her chest. "Pretty please?"

The now amused enemy tapped the lips with one finger, her reptilian eyes sliding from the redhead that tried to stand to Khelgar, barely contained out of habit, for he was used to Fox's "talking out" of situations, to Casavir struggling between obeying and trying to help and Bishop aiming for the it and her guards watching the show.

"Perhaps Kalach-cha… Your companions… I could let the girl go if she willingly gave me her blood, a whole pint of it. And the dwarf. He seems too annoying… but… I could take one of your human male servants…" She smiled. "I haven't indulged myself in some time."

Fox sighted audibly, her sleeve waving softly.

"Yeah… me neither." She said absent mindedly, looking around when silence fell in the small room. "I just said that out loud didn't I." Her voice sounded mildly embarrassed. "I'm listening. Which one do you want?"

"The one with the bow." She said, appraising Bishop.

"Nice taste." Fox stood, her boot kicking the floor. "No deal."

The small red sphere Mephasm had gave her touched Zeeaire's barrier and hell broke loose. Between the screams and shrieks of the "Lich queen favorite" and the githyanki guards attacks and her companions snapping into action Fox tossed her three remaining blastglobes and mage shielded her group with scrolls, before running forward performing several quick handsprings, putting claws out in midair of the last one and snuggling Zeeaire's neck between two of them, waiting for the other to finish the guards.

"You… think this is over? You are wrong, Kalach-cha, and I hope the pain you have brought here is revisited upon you a thousand fold. The Lich Queen will know of my fall… yes… but it will be too late" Her voice was dying, but still trying to bring a threat in it. "What comes for you will be revenge enough."

Fox scoffed and pressed the claws closer to the aging and unprotected skin but without really hurting.

"And that will be what? An alliance of red dragons? The tarrasque? A fire breathing squirrel?"

"An ancient enemy comes for you, one that has existed for a millennia. You have already felt the effects of his presence, and he will grow stronger with time. The enemy is the king of shadows." Fear, despise, cursing hatred… all flooded her voice. "If he succeeds in his plans, your civilization will become dust, and all life consumed by darkness." She smirked. "I will see you in death, Kalach-cha." She began to laugh, coughing to her death. "I don't think I'll have to wait long." She died, Fox's claws retracted gently and her hand reached for the fallen shards.

"Shandra… you'll be out in no time." She opened her toolset and began probing the lock until it clicked and let the farm girl out. She stumbled out of the cage and looked to the group.

"I'm so tired of this… You must let me save you sometime or else I'll never be able to repay you." She did sound tired and somewhat disappointed. Fox handed her a sweet smelling potion and helped her sit down, leaving her to loot the superiorly equipped corpses.

Bishop stepped in throwing Fox another pack with the potions and looking down at Shandra.

"Oh, there'll be plenty of time for you to pay all of us on the way back to Neverwinter." Fox mask didn't move but her body stiffened in attention. She put the potions down and moved to a sorcerous githyanki.

"You all put me in danger! I'm not paying you a single coin." Shandra stood up irritated, her hands clenching into fists.

"Well then you'll be paying me another way." Bishop smiled and his eyes slid slowly through her. "My bedroll's a little cold at night - I'm thinking you can fix that." Shandra stepped back, her eyes widening slightly.

"Maybe you'd best shut your mouth, ranger. Your words are starting to anger me." Khelgar lifted his axe, the spear tip between the two curved blades pointing at Bishop.

"Oh, really, what a surprise. How'd you like it if I left you here in Luskan territory with your righteousness to keep you company?" The ranger made that threat sound like a game, some silly thing. But behind his word were the promises of luskanite torture. Fox narrowed her eyes behind the mask and stepped in, turning to Bishop.

"Leave Shandra alone." He seemed pleased that she had spoke. Like almost everyone, except the shortest of elves, the dwarfs, Halflings and gnomes, he towered over Fox. He walked toward her with a slight smile.

"Well, well… Jealousy's thick in this little band. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten your pretty face, fair leader." His hands took her mask, slowly. "Even if you choose to hide it."

Fox scoffed, letting a smile twist her lips, and her right hand reached up, the long sleeve sliding down and pooling over the crock of her arm, as if she would caress his face. And then her claws slid out. The brown leather wristband shimmered with runes and the metal claws slid from it, attaching to her wrist, hand, and fingers, completely covering her hand, moving swiftly with it. The bladed side of each was placed over his skin on vital points. The thumb and middle finger were on each side of his neck, just underneath the chin. The index stroking the skin angling under his ear. The ring finger touched the back of his neck and the sharp point of the little finger was a hair away from the hollow little place that linked his neck to his shoulders.

"Do I need to say it?" She retracted the claws and took her mask back. "We're leaving now."

Casavir released his sword, moving to help Shandra, catching a glint of amusement on Fox's eyes before they were overshadowed by the mask.

OOOOOO

Light shimmered underneath the closed door, inviting, in her mind. Fox hesitated, twirling the lightest of her lock picks, wondering if she should. It was, after all, the last of her companions, the one she still had to talk to before, finally, heading to her room. And besides he was her last hope of some sanity amongst raving lunatics. She looked down at the light and then to the wood, kneeling and putting her ear against the door, listening to the whispers of the night.

Neeshka had just happily informed her about a big heist she wanted to pull. Elanee has looked her over, brewed some bitter tea and recommended wilderness meditation and emptying the thoughts of her mind. But meditating was not something she could manage. Not without falling asleep and waking up sore.

Fox tapped the lock, slowly, testing the mechanism, biting her lower lip as metal touched metal with a low, reassuring hiss. Putting the urchins in their beds with Grobnar singing them a story had calmed her for sometime, letting her mind wander with the silly fairy tale. Khelgar's proposal of a sparring match was blatantly refused. Too tired to boast after victory. Hells… too tired to win.

But they were all trying to help her. She knew how worn-out she looked now and probably how lost. But with everything that happened she had the right to be lost. Although she knew that after some sleep that helpless feeling would disappear. Shandra training next morning would help. The farm girl was already asleep in a magically protected room. Fox had set and activated the scrolls in several points of the Flagon to protect the entire place. This time she was not taking any chances. Although her conscience hadn't allowed her to keep Qara's room out of the defenses.

On her way inside she had crossed paths with the ranger. They had remained carefully in each side of the corridor, growling to each other. His wolf was snarling at the cats. The cats were hissing at him. They had just glared. Fox was quite sure that he wanted her body. Not unusual. But he had changed the rules when she insisted on staying with them. Maybe he just thought of catching her in one forest if he tagged long enough. She smirked and the lock clicked open. The ranger would be no trouble if she kept her guard up.

She entered the room, looking around, carefully, trying to predict if she would be welcomed. It was a small backroom, with a simple wooden bed, a small window, a water jug and basin and a weapon and armor rack. His armor was neatly pilled and his shield leaned against the wall near it. His sword was in his hand, its tip touching the floor, his hands on the handle. Casavir was kneeling, his eyes closed, breathing slowly. He was praying. Soft light poured from a small sphere. A light spell.

He looked at her when she closed the door and sat in front of him.

"I need healing." She asked softly. "The place where I have the shard is hurting." Fox opened her dress, revealing the scar. It was still glowing, faintly, just a jagged line that would, otherwise, be barely noticeable. Casavir shifted, uncomfortably, putting the sword away.

The wound had been very near her heart and most of the shard was probably imbibed into her sternum, deep enough so it would pass unnoticed. A miracle indeed. When it entered her it must have broken her ribs and touched, even wounded the heart and left lung. It shouldn't be bigger than an elongated gold coin but still…

He touched the skin around the mark. It felt normal, warm, getting colder because of the exposure. Then his fingers traced the scar and his brow furrowed. Searing, feverish. Underneath it Fox's heart pounded fast. He closed his eyes, trying to understand.

"The shard got restless." He said after sometime. "In a manner of speaking. Zeeaire made it resonate louder… Maybe it's the presence of the great evil or the other shards being near. Have you tried something, my lady?"

"Potions. Dampens the pain. But it doesn't last long." Casavir's hand covered the scar gently. Her breath caught in surprised. Then she winced as he pressed a little, whispering a prayer. Her heart was pounding faster…

"I'm not hurting you am I?" She just whispered a shocked no. He looked up, into her smoky eyes, surprised to see fear there. "My lady?"

"The pain is leaving." She whispered in surprise, her hand reaching for his. She let out a sight and averted his eyes. "I'm sorry for breaking into your room. Are you going to lecture me now?" The lighthearted tone was back as her fingers gently nudged his hand away. She chuckled after closing the blue dress. "Sorry for interrupting your prayers."

"The pain was not the only thing disturbing you my lady." Casavir grabbed his sword and took it to the weapon rack, placing it carefully on its sheath and then next to his secondary weapons. He checked his equipment once more. When he turned he was half expecting to see that she had left.

Fox just stood, looking away. He came closer to her, putting his hand over her shoulder in a reassuring, friendly gesture. The rogue looked to him again.

"No. It wasn't. But they will leave tomorrow." Fox smiled again. "Good night Casavir." His hand held her shoulder a little harder, then caressing its way down her arm, fingers interweaving with hers. His other hand cupped her chin and lifted it gently. His lips brushed against hers lightly, tentatively. Just a kiss, Fox thought, calmed. As fast as she had tensed, she became soft again, letting him have his way.

And the "_just"_ was shattered when her tired body escaped control and gave in, a sight escaping her lips when his arms went around her waist. Sharessin sayings and advices popped into her mind and she eagerly heeded them, feeling devilishly pleased when Casavir moaned and pulled her close, until there was almost no space left, one of his hands caressing her spine. But behind the pleasure she felt the same vibration that accompanied her black energy and panicked. Fox broke the kiss, breathlessly and slid away from Casavir.

"Sorry." Was all that she whispered before running away.

8


	9. Chapter 9

_How was__ she able to do that?_ Sand wondered looking to their underhanded leader that read, fearlessly unaware of the increasingly aggressive banter that the selected companions produced. The wizard rubbed his forehead, grunting discreetly, closing eyes. Fox's assassin status was proving to be harder to deal within the group than Luskan and their methods.

Another pointless argument created because of jealousy and mistrust. And the subject was just sitting near the campfire with a thin leather bound book in hand completely unaware or ignoring them thoroughly. Then he caught her grey eyes peeking on them and a smug smile. Sand moved closer then, intended on bringing some of his suffering to the rogue.

He sensed that he had surpassed some kind of barrier. And all of the sudden the noises of the bickering companions disappeared. He examined the work. Scrolls… Silence… prismatic barrier and invisibility merged into something like a fence around that little space around the campfire. It did not kept them from talking in the spell area but kept all the other sounds out.

"I have you and your scrolls to thank." Fox said, looking at him, closing her book. "You're a lifesaver. You're the greatest thing that could grace the face of Faerûn."

"What are you doing dear girl?"

"Bolstering you ego so you forget I forgot to warn you about sensitive subjects in this group and that I could create this little haven with your ever so powerful scroll that still can't match your might in magic." She smirked. "Is it working?"

"You're the devil." Sand smiled and sat next to her.

"So it is said. What is it this time?"

"Still the plan." Sand said, picking his spell book from his backpack. Fox scoffed and shoved the little book back into her pack.

"Sharess whisker… Shandra finds some arrows sticking out of an assassin and suddenly everyone reacts as if I've been bedding Bishop."

"Have you now, dear girl?"

"No…" She rolled her eyes and stood. "I guess I should tell them… then we'll have some peace until Bishop finds another thing to get under someone's skin."

She stepped out of her haven and winced when Khelgar yelled. Lately she was beginning to hate others, anyone, around her. Especially because they could not cooperate. And they usually dragged her into their fights. Or forced her to interfere before killing one another. She cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

"Why are you still fighting about that?" she began. "Haven't Sand or Bishop told you about the plan?" Fox made sure to look each on the eye with her most quelling glare. "Gods… you could have just asked me before jumping to conclusions. And stop smirking on my back Bishop."

Uneasy glances were exchanged by the good-aligned people of the little group, doubt and sadness in their eyes. Fox felt uneasy. They really believed she had been… her eyes hardened their glare, focusing on Shandra that had begun all the gossip.

"He wasn't supposed to be there." She began. Bishop smirked and moved, increasing the doubt and igniting anger as his arm found a way around her waist. Fox stepped on his foot hard but he didn't back away. "The idiot here was supposed to spread rumors to attract Luskan assassins. It did work but his presence was unneeded, unwanted and, for someone who chastises Casavir so much about protecting me, you weren't exactly letting me act on my own accord. Now let me go" She said stepping on him again.

Bishop sneered, still holding her, nipping her ear. Fox froze. It wouldn't feel half bad if she didn't know why he was pinning her there. Casavir glared but didn't move. Shandra got red, blushing hard. Khelgar gripped his ax and looked intended on plucking Bishop's liver out. Which put her on the uncomfortable position of human shield.

"My lady… why did you kept this from us?" Casavir's hands were clenched into fists. She could hear the chain of his armor clink as he kept his body still.

"Sand was certain that they could be watching. And we needed someone with a certain set of… skills, qualities. Dark, shady, rebellious, ruthless, easy to lure and that would be eager to betray." Fox stepped on him again and slid free, turning to the ranger and hissing at him. "All clear? Good."

OOOOOO

"So all of you please… let me do the talking bit 'k?" Fox asked, her face hidden behind her mask as she stepped stretched her hand toward the garrison door. And being received by unfriendly and menacing looking fully armed guards and their also not very friendly looking captain. He looked on the edge, worried. Apparently he was waiting some kind of an attempted attack.

"And who might you be?" he asked looking at her and her group, stepping forward with hands clasped behind his back. Haeromos Dothwintyl had the kind of demeanour that suited war veterans and grim resigned warriors.

Fox opened her arms, palms up, making a slight bow. Then she looked up toward the man. "My name is Kirara." She said, her voice having gained a slight accent, becoming slower, opening the vowels, flowing like purr. "I'm here on behalf of Neverwinter to investigate the murders of Ember who have been cast over a squire of the Jewel of the North. For that I'll need to talk to the witness rumors say is protected here."

"If you wish…" He said gruffly, not entirely convinced. "But you'll have to speak to her in the presence of my guards and myself."

"As you desire lord." She said with another bow and slight mirth on her tone as the captain guard went away, knocking at a near door, escorting a young woman out.

"Alaine!" Shandra stepped forward, hugging the other woman. Both looked about to burst into tears. Fox suppressed an exasperated sigh. Sand did not.

"You…" Alaine turned to her. Fox tensed for a moment. What if Luskan had been more accurate on her description… "You passed on our village to save Shandra…" Under the mask she smiled.

"Yes… I have. Glad you remember me. I need your story. Can you tell me what happened to you and to your village?"

Alaine's lower lip quivered as she began her tale of fire and assassins, blood and screams… All teary eyed and in hushed whispers, terrified. Fox carefully led her, gently prying the truths and the pieces of her story that did not cope. In the end she was quite sure that there were several flaws in Luskan plan she could use. A glance at Sand's expression told her the same. She smiled again as Shandra tried to comfort the other woman that now sobbed.

"It must have been very hard on you. One last thing… Can you describe the woman? The one you said led those men?"

"She… She looked oriental, with those weird elongated eyes. Green I think but they had red reflexes of red because of the flames. And had dark black hair, very long and straight. And was pale… she had a black armor… leather I think. And had twin scimitars…"

Now Fox's grin was as wide as her mask's.

"I am thankful that you agreed to revisit this painful moment to help my investigations. Justice will be done thanks to you story. I'll make sure of that."

OOOOOO

"What have you done with Miss Jerro?" Sand accepted the seven cards she gave him and looked up towards the rogue. Alone in a table on a corner of the inn they where now mercifully free of holy righteousness, drunken and dwarfish rants, human blunt sarcasm and female hysterics.

"I'm playing goody-good and sent her to the guard post to keep company to her friend. In doing so I'm ever so noble in her eyes and got rid of annoying questions. And maybe she can probe out some more things out of Alaine." She smiled and shuffled her cards again, taking her seven and putting the rest between them. "I snooped a little before leaving. Ophala warned me against Torio. She said that if she accused me of murder with one hand the other was holding the assassin's dagger. And Ember maintained amiable and fair trade with Neverwinter. Albeit hidden from public."

"Indeed." Sand discarded two of his cards and picked another. "Care to share your thoughts dear girl?"

"Well…" Fox held the cards in one hand and put a strand behind her ear. "The description. They have one of my disguises. So I'll play along while investigating here in town."

"How many disguises do you have?"

"I don't know. You saw Kirara earlier. A courtly and somewhat foreign version of me. The diplomat. There is the me you see now. Just your regular Fox. Then there is the Fox of the watch. It is the black haired woman that Luskan is accusing. She is aloof and adaptable. Then there is Dalal who is a bit of a diva…" She discarded and picked, biting her lip. "Zanar always said you have to have several personalities to run away from any threat."

"And you make up more as you need don't you dear girl?" Sand nodded in accord putting one of his cards on the table, face up.

"Sure. Sometimes they are just slight adjustments to please whoever I'm talking to… so… There are many Foxes. And still none of them is quite sure of who is the real one." Fox did the same with her cards, turning it gently. "You said Luskan was ruled by magic… so I had this crazy thought…" she put a silver coin on the table, smiling softly to one of the workers that came in and leered at her. "It may be some kind of cult."

"That would be repeating the history of how they created the wailing death." Sand chose to wager his silver too. "Not particularly original or foolproof. Cults are known to gather lunatics of all kinds."

"Maybe we should make Grobnar infiltrate it." Fox smiled behind her cards, caressing their grey borders. "But that only makes my theory more likely. Having a precedent."

"One would think they learn with mistakes."

Fox made an uncompromised sound. "I've been encountering insistently shadow priests and undead… and an enemy told me that the king of Shadows is coming. It does sound like the pompous stuff a cult would worship, no?"

"Archaic and melodramatic." Sand nodded his agreement and tossed another coin. "Yes. It could be. The connection to the circle of blades also encourages the thought. It is a good theory… And I know that Torio as connections with the Hostower."

"And I overheard a conversation… it was said that it was the Master of the Fifth tower…" Sand rested his face on the back of his hand, holding cards on the other. His eyes narrowed gently. The elf seemed to be thinking it over.

"What we have until now is this… A description that does not match your usual likeness." Fox snickered. "It will help discredit her accusations on the courtroom. A survivor that swears that that is how you looked. It is a shame you refuse to use her…"

"She would harm your plan Sand. Even if she says that she did not see any of my companions she is not totally convinced that Fox did not do it. I'll leave it to the courtroom to turn her opinion." Sand nodded reluctantly, putting the cards down and taking the silver for himself. Fox raised the wagers.

"That man telling weird tales… we'll have to find a way to dissuade him." Fox turned slightly on her chair to look at the man that claimed to have fought and survived in Ember. She nodded and exchanged her cards.

"I'll investigate sweetie. It shouldn't be too hard to find flaws in such… farfetched tale." Fox put more silver on the table and smiled, adding cards to her hand.

"If you're going to dress up it would be useful to see how locals react. Ember should have more clues. Luskan and cults, newly formed ones, have a careless approach to their work. And duskwood is a perfect place to hide mages. The trees dampen auras."

"Speaking of auras maybe I could use that periapt of yours to find the real murderer." Fox said, pulling the silver to herself as her cards revealed a wining combo.

"I don't believe that the one who did this would linger here for long, dear girl. He would kill and then retreat to the place that Luskan provided for their little plot to succeed."

Fox agreed clicking her tongue. Sand looked to his cards again and his brow wrinkled. They gambled in silence, unaware of the rest of the room and the day that melted into night outside. They ignored Shandra when she came to the table and ignored Khelgar when he started yet another brawl. Ignored the weary look of a woman when Bishop returned.

Fox slid a pair of grey knights from her sleeve as she heard Sand conjure up some cards. She smiled softly, her nose catching the scent of food. Raising her eyes a little she saw Shandra carrying some plates. Shandra was nervous it seemed. Fox looked at Sand for a second before sliding a red queen from her sleeve.

"Is Alaine better?" She asked politely, tossing more silver to the pile and raising an alluring golden circle.

"She's… so sad… so lost. All she told me… it must be awful, seeing all those you know die and all burn…" Shandra was twirling her hands. "I thought I had seen it with the farm but…"

"The worse is not the fire." Fox said softly, exchanging soldiers. "Nor the fear. Nor the moment. The worse is seeing others die and know you're too weak to help. I gets even worse when you begin to think if you… when you begin to question if you cold have done something… if only you had been stronger or faster or smarter." Fox smiled again and showed Sand her cards. "She'll get over it, eventually. What's to eat?"

OOOOOO

Fox opened the backpack in which she kept some of her disguises she put the closes in display over the bed and retrieved from the bottom of the pack a wooden box. She stood in the middle of the room, looking toward the leathers and the fabrics, frowning slightly.

It was already late night but there were things that needed to be done before sleeping. Someone knocked. Unsurprised she walked toward the door and opened. A half-elf stood carefully in front of her, looking around wearily. Everything on her appearance indicated that she made her trade on the forests. Leather armor, worn boots, dark colors, greens and grays. A sword and a bow. And that air of one always on the edge.

"Can I help you?" she asked, trying to be gentle, to place the woman, understand, trying to remember if she should recognize her.

"I need to talk to you about that man you travel with, Bishop." There was urgency in her tone. Fear. Sounded like that kind of fear that came from knowing what you talked about.

"Lady-killer?" the other woman shuddered entering the room carefully. Jumpy.

"Just a killer." She whispered, looking around again.

OOOOOO

The stench was the first thing that got to them. Burned wood and flesh, ashes, blood and decay. Puffs of dark smoke lingered still, emanating from the houses. The corpses were still unmoved, scattered around in several poses. Sounds of life had been banished from the area and there was an emptiness that made Karnwyir uneasy, growling, then whimpering, paws touching carefully the ground.

Fox touched the ground gently, feeling. Some strands of black slid around her fingers, attesting to the terror felt. This was all that was left of a place that vibrated with life. Tainted emptiness and traces of fear. Nya was right in being afraid of undead. Violent and unjust deaths usually created an imbalance… well… maybe it was better to get to work. She stood and took her mask, moving away.

Some had fought. Others had just ran away. Others tried to protect someone. Her eyes stopped form moments on a young mother that protected her child. She looked away, to the burned houses and then to her companions. Then to the dead, again. All had similar expressions. Pain, fear, despair, glassed inside their dead eyes. The cats were dead too. Was that just an accident or were they mocking her faith?

Shandra was trembling. This was, perhaps, one of her first confronts with violent death... at least death of those she knew. Fox thought she was taking it pretty well despise being frozen on the village's entrance. Her hands clenched sword and shield stoically. She seemed prepare to spring into action any moment.

She blew the ashes softly from a small, thick book. It opened with a creak some of the thick written pages falling to the ground. A log… She smiled gently as she read the last pages. Sand remained next to Shandra, conjuring a wind to keep the stench away.

"Sand." She called gently.

"That's the quartermaster's log." Shandra looked at the book she held. "Strange man… he used to write everything that happened in the village…" A somewhat tender smile appeared, softening her expression. "He shouldn't have died…"

"None of them should." Fox said matter-of-factly as she and Sand poured into the entries.

"Shipments from Luskan stopped weeks before the attack. No sense in supplying a soon to be dead town." He accepted the book and slid it into a bag where he had kept all the other facts related with the murders. Then he moved with her, taking an appraising look at the bodies.

It was easy for his keen eyes to spot the poison in the bodies. Some of the dead had shallow cuts that could not kill. Fox took a knife and two flasks, cutting a sample of the skin and prying a little of the already dried blood. Latter she and Sand would try to identify the poison.

When they finally lined the bodies and she accomplished Nya's task afternoon was reaching its peek, the moment before the sun began to decline and fading. Bishop disappeared, scouting the woods nearby. For someone who had proposed her to run away, and for someone who had received an affirmative answer, he was behaving strangely. But then again he had always been strange even when she could make him talk a little more.

Sand and his clues were getting engaged. Pity it was the perspective of making a fool of Luskan and Torio that drove him. Having him around was revealing to be thoroughly amusing.

Casavir and Shandra prayed for the dead, solemnly. And her ear was bleeding just to prove she respected them. A sixth earring. She moved once again, looking around. Whatever Casavir had cast there made the air less… ominous perhaps… She stopped in her tracks when a little sound came from down bellow. She focused on the well.

Could anyone or anything fallen there? Fox came closer, peeking. The structure had been destroyed, the stone circle broken, the wooden protection burned. The bucket and rope had, more likely, fell into the water. Carefully Fox activated the spider climb on her boots and put her mask for darkvision. Now she could see the shimmer of water, down there. Curious she jumped walking down the slippery walls. Water almost reached her waist when she found the bottom of the well.

A natural cave, filled with a bluish light, with a link to another cave. A cave network… Fugitives or even the attackers might have used it… The figure of a little, half asleep little boy holding a familiar skinning knife took her attention. She moved closer.

"Marcus?" He opened his eyes, holding the knife in front of him, a little frightened. Then recognizing her he put the knife away. "It is over now. But I don't know how it happened. And I need to know. Can you help me?"

OOOOOO

"You're sad, aren't you?" Fox kneeled in front of Casavir, making him look to her. "Disappointed because I lied to the wood tart."

She made sure to look at him in a way that he couldn't deny it. He had purposely broken from the group. After crossing the caves, making deals with Goblins, double crossing dryads, killing wolves and little gnomish werewolves, killing and befriending spiders and almost getting permanently blind because of the spider's venom Fox wasn't in much of a mood. Shandra was whining because she had got blind and the restorative concoction burned and Sand complaining because he hadn't had time to learn _Mordekainen's magnificent mansion _didn't improve things.

With Sand she had taken the chance to taunt. He hadn't learnt it because he thought camping was easier and humans had improved their lodging methods. With Shandra she had been saccharine. Maybe she still felt guilty about the farm. But still there were benefits in being nice to Shandra. Better dinners.

"My lady… lying is…" he continued working on the shield, while Fox made herself comfortable by his side.

"Don't lecture me Casavir." Fox snapped, slapping his shoulder. "Do you know what would have happened if I had told her the truth?" Fox sighted, seeing that he had much to learn about diplomacy.

"She would have attacked us. She would have tried to kill us and her animals would attack too. If I had agreed with the trade I would have to kill the goblins that helped us get that ring that linked once again Luskan to this entire incident. Lying avoided unnecessary deaths. And gave us the name of the one who leaded the circle of blades in the slaughter." She sighted. "Shades of grey Casavir. I work in that twilight and with all the twisted notions I can get. You should do that too."

"The temple said the same things when I made the Sacrament of Trust." His voice lowered gently as if he wasn't really convinced. Some little werewolf teeth were still sunken into the metal. "I believe it is something I have to learn."

Fox yawned and laid, looking towards the ceiling, putting hands behind her head.

"Anything else?"

"My lady…" He seemed uneasy again. Fox sighted inwardly. Before Shandra and Bishop had forcefully joined the group there had been some progress with him. A smile, more opinions voiced, less musing… and then problems again. "It is because of that man. Bishop. I don't trust him. And neither should you." His voice was growing stern.

"What do you have for me?" Fox asked the ceiling.

"I don't like the way he looks at you." Fox smiled again and stretched turning, resting chin over intertwined hands.

"Jealous?" Before he could answer she moved, shushing him. "You shouldn't be. After all you're the one I kissed back."

"Kissed back?" Casavir began, his voice growing angry. Had Bishop tried anything with Fox beside what he had seen…

She chuckled, laying again, "We haven't spoken since you kissed me. And the first thing you do is lecture me about saving someone." Fox sighted, tucking hair behind her ear. "But keep an eye on him. Uncle doesn't trust him and I met someone this morning that added to that mistrust. Sand and I used him on that plan exactly because we did not trust him. If he died we wouldn't mourn." That last sentence she whispered with a cynical grin as he pried another tooth.

Casavir nodded, keeping a straight face while rejoicing inwardly. The rogue by his side yawned, stretched and curled, closing her eyes. Someday he should ask her if those quirks were natural or if she had practiced everyday while watching one of her cats. Dried blood on her ear and neck made him remember his place on the group.

"Anyone wounded?"

"No." She opened sleepy eyes. "Shandra must be fully healed by the time I get back. Good spell by the way. She just complained about the herbal complement. Sand and Bishop are snipers. And Khelgar will need potions because he was too drunk to come. I wasn't expecting to see a dwarf that beat. I'm… spelled up. You?"

"Potions."

"Gods… you two are really alike."

"What?"

"You and Bishop. _Potions_. He said the same thing with that tone when I asked." Her eyes were closed so she wasn't able to see the disgusted expression Casavir suddenly made. "With the self-sufficient act and the tough guy… Maybe that's why you bicker like two old ladies." She smiled. "You two sound like Retta Starling and Bonnie Mossfeld. How I loved to start those fights…" She laughed. "They always blamed Kip…"

"It is good to see that we amuse you." His smile came, gentle. She snickered.

"But then you two are very different. I think it's a matter of faith. You had yours back, you fought to keep and rebuild it. Bishop lost his faith and has no desire to regain it. For him faith is for the weak that can't protect themselves." She moved again.

"My lady…. You are our leader and our group is already troubled… you having stronger attachments to any of us could bring consequences." It made sense for him. A leader should be fairly neutral. Fox had been neutral in her way. She treated each in a way that seemed to suit their personality. But he could feel tension rising once again and if he… they… pursued any kind of relationship beyond leader-travel companion…

"Stronger attachments? Come on Casavir… It was just a kiss. Nothing to be afraid of." Since she hadn't lost all control and made him unlucky for weeks. And thank the Goddess Ophala knew how to correct that little flaw. Had corrected it. "Then again I don't care much about the whole leadership thing. If you have trouble you solve it. Can ask me for help but that's all." She sighted. "Now I'll go talk with the others. Sand said we have a solid base." She stood sighting. "Maybe we're ready to hang me."

"Fox" She turned with a politely inquisitive look, stopping on her way toward the campfire. "I think I can love you." All the color disappeared from her face. He heard her sharp intake through the echoing cave.

"You just warned me against strong attachments Casavir. And that could look too strong." Fox took a deep breath to steady herself. "I care for you… perhaps a little more than the others. Convince me."

OOOOOO

They had returned next morning to Port Llast to tie some loose ends, as Fox had put it. After a bath and a meal Fox had locked herself in the small inn room, telling them she needed to make some preparations. And the full extend of those were now known as she came down the stairs.

Shandra gazed in shock. Sand said nothing for once, as he remembered seeing that particular outfit on the streets of the Docks in earlier months. Khelgar laughed, also recognizing the equipment and perhaps the purpose. Bishop had also seen the outfit before but took his time. Casavir gulped and stepped back, surprised.

Fox smiled slyly amused by the all the reactions. Some cowered, recognizing the assassin Luskan accused. Others were just staring at her body. And he was trying hard to avoid that. She was wearing one something he wasn't sure could be called armor, made of black sleek leather, fitting tightly alluringly, with a plunging neckline, worked with ivy patterns, gnarling around her shape like wisps of mist. Long sleeves ended in fingerless gloves and was still wearing her bracers. She balanced over mid shin black and silver boots with stiletto high heels that made her hips sway with a temptress grace that could match a Brachina's. Her hair was now black and long, reaching her thighs, divided into two pigtails, tied low. Her face was painted, paler and almost translucent, the black line that usually bordered her eyes thicker and darker with an inner golden streak. The now ruby red lips curled twisted into a smile.

"Now do I match the description?" She looked around. "There are no deer in Duskwood." She told Sand almost as an afterthought. "Now… let's see what the town thinks of this me. Then we'll go back."

The results were satisfactory in her opinion. The guards, except for their female captain, had fallen to her puppy eyes. And to her neckline. Mentioning Kirara and West Harbor to Alaine softened the woman and telling her that she traveled with Casavir, a paladin, should prove that she had no evil in her heart. Telling Nya that she had done what the shopkeeper had asked Kirara made the village further believe in her good heart and sweet disposition. And playing with some cats as she talked to the blacksmith dwarf told the old women she was not a heartless beast. And being able to keep the tall tale teller from spreading rumors was a bonus. A confusing conversation with two Halflings was a downside as were Bishop's lewd comments. But as some of those where echoed by the sailors Fox took them as a sure sign the disguise worked.

And unsettling Casavir, who kept his eyes on her with a new intensity, was a pleasant side effect. Even if he was just making sure no one was close enough to try anything.

OOOOOO

Shandra shifted uncomfortably under the shadow of the tree. Neeshka and Fox were as still as statues, watching the mansion they were going to break in.

"This is completely illegal… please let's go back…" She asked. Both rogues scoffed. Fox who had been crouching on a branch jumped down, standing, still examining the mansion.

"You were the one who wanted to come. So now you better do what we say unless you want to get all of us caught." Neeshka scolded, uncorking an invisibility potion. Fox put a small flask on Shandra's hands.

"It shouldn't be too hard. Neeshka examined the place and traced the plan. If we keep to the shadows we'll be able to get what we want with minimal fuss. So here. A potion to get you some skill in sneaking and hiding."

Neeshka took the invisibility potion. Shandra gulped and did the same. Fox tried her new trick, dancing into shadows. She heard a gasp to her right.

"How did you?" Shandra was getting scared. Not used to burglaries nor working late at night. Fox laughed and came out of the shadows.

"There is a woman in the Mask, Melia. She is a full-blown Shadowdancer and taught me to dance into shadows, for total concealment. I'm a beginner but I seems to work well enough. Now let's go. And keep quiet."

OOOOOO

"She snitched on us." Neeshka's eyes narrowed as Elanee and Casavir came on their direction, both with the same parent-like glare. She looked over the breakfast table to Fox who scoffed.

"We gave her an Angurvadal sword and a fancy elven armor and she turned us to the druid." She hissed back.

"Earplugs."

"Thank you"


	10. Chapter 10

"_Only that the dress the ambassador is wearing is clearly out of fashion, a blatant attempt to distract the court from the matter at hand and it is more appropriate for a docks prostitute than a diplomatic envoy. Thank__ you."_

That comment still made her snicker as she and the elf revised the tricks she could use to win the trial by combat. She sat cross-legged on the hard stone floor of Tyr's temple, small flasks of colorful or translucent liquids in front of her and Sand pacing behind her, his cloak whispering against the marble surface.

"Zealot's blade, from Ember's corpses e specially brewed for human targets. Goodbye Kiss, and Drow poison, my two favorites for unconsciousness. Carrion crawler brain juice for paralysis…And I'll take wyvern's poison to lower his endurance."

"You have a strategy already?"

"Running seems good. Poisoning him, hit and run and throw alchemist fire, and acid and pointy objects. If I had time and they hadn't put guards around the perimeter of the temple after Khelgar burst in I would quietly sneak away and ensnare the fighting arena with lighting traps and lots of caltrops." She sighted and looked to her lawyer. "I don't stand a chance against him do I?"

"Oh, I'm quite sure you survived worse." Sand made a dismissive gesture.

"Not with a bloodthirsty mob watching." Fox whispered as the wizard left. "What do you think?" She asked the statue. "Yes. I also believe your statues need a makeover. That armor is out of fashion and I'm sure no god uses the same armor a millennia after getting it." Fox arched backwards and preformed a handstand, closing her eyes. The she resumed standing position and looked over her weapons and tricks.

Being shackled to that city was a source of headaches.

OOOOOOO

The rite of Tyr was a sacred time before a combat. It had been part of his education as a paladin and had been part of his admission as a Gray Guard. And both opponents were in the temple, on separated meditation rooms. Casavir's blood had run cold when he saw Lorne. The kind of brute Luskan's streets produced with little self control. What kept that thug from storming from his rite room to Fox's, killing the priests in his way and finally the rogue?

Suddenly he got vivid image of her, laying on blood, her smoke eyes lifeless… his pace quickened. Hlam looked at him as he came through the corridors and entered the rite room Sand had told him.

For his relief she was awake and well. She was dancing. The same movements he had seen under the moonlight and starlight on several occasions. Flowing gently, without violence or passion, as gentle, comforting and soothing as the moonlight. The same motions he had seen on the Well, on the Flagon's rooftop, Duskwood…

She turned, opening her eyes. Her balance faltered and she moved carefully to regain it. Fox actually blushed and averted him, her hands clasped in front of her body. He came in, closing the door behind him, without a word.

"I could be praying. But then I wouldn't care. Dancing is what I do to pray." She justified, stammering. She closed her eyes. "You pray for your dead. I dance for mine." Now she was regaining a little of defiance.

Casavir nodded without a word to berate her. He never took his eyes from her, worried. Fox looked around before sitting. Casavir felt his heart sink. She was too young. Too young for everything.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sick. Tired. Scared." He sat next to her as she curved, her eyes fixed on the boots. "I don't want to kill him. I know him. He is my best friend's brother. He was the guy who taught me to kick a man in the… well… evade unrequited attention. His mother treated me like one of her own. And she asked me to look for him…"

"You must not surrender to him."

"That's deep insight-man. But I know that. The Lorne I knew is gone, long gone. This Lorne is a murderer. He will break my neck as easily as he killed the people of Ember. The difference is that I'll struggle and gain more two, three minutes, than them."

"You're allowed to use whatever tricks and abilities you have. Even poisons." He looked toward her flasks. Fox sighted.

"And that raised my chances to five minutes. I know you don't approve my poisons and clever tricks and lies and etc. But look at me. I'm puny and a girl. And a rogue. I don't have your death wish impulses…"

"You threw yourself in front of an orc ax to save me, my lady." Casavir said with a little mirth, his fingers tracing the place where it had cut her. She glared.

"Different circumstances."

"I know you refused Khelgar. But let me fight for you."

"No." She uncorked one of the poison flasks and began dipping knives and needles in it.

"Isn't that dangerous my lady?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm not dumb enough to carry poisons to which I'm not resilient or immune. Goodbye kiss and drow poison have almost no effect on me. Years of use and ingesting them. I'm not touching Zealot's Blade. That's an assassin's tool. I would be no better than Lorne is now if I did use it. The wyvern… I'm resilient but not much… so… I'll put it here." She pushed a long dagger and began to coat it, carefully to avoid cuts and sheathed it again. "Carrion crawler is just disgusting. I won't even uncork it."

"My lady you should let me champion you." He asked again as she hid the knives and attached the needles in some throwing device.

"No." She put the things away. "And don't ask again. I don't want anyone dying because of me. I'm perfectly capable of fighting. I'm just complaining because that man is going to hurt me a lot. And I'm scared as hell of the pain. Do you think he will help me?"

Casavir looked towards Tyr's statue, appraisingly. Fox slid closer, nestling near him. He kissed the top of her head, putting his arms around her.

"Why wouldn't he help you?" He asked her slowly. "You have no guilt. Your heart is as pure as a unicorn." She looked up. He was smiling. "I'm sorry my lady. Sometimes it is hard to set myself apart from the training a paladin had here."

"That's sweet. Unoriginal and kind of bizarre but…" She smiled and parted from him. "Thank you for coming here. I… how did I looked on that trial?"

"Calm, mocking her at every turn. You and Sand maneuvered that woman to stab her own eye." He whispered, putting a loose strand behind her ear, caressing the silver earrings. "Here. Take this… It has special proprieties. Use it." Fox held the silver and glass container, carefully.

"Thank you Casavir."

"Don't die Fox."

"I don't want to. I just want to run away. To get rid of Neverwinter and Nasher and his knights and… Never mind. You're one of Neverwinter's knights."

"You will be able to get free some day Fox. It is your nature. Sooner or later Nasher will make a mistake and you'll take advantage of it and do to him what you will do to Luskan tomorrow. Beat them at their own game and profit with it."

Fox looked up, to the honest blue eyes and the man that had, two days before scolded her because she had broken into a house and killed Leldon and saved Neeshka, and stole some paintings, gold and item. Without harming anyone else.

"I can't believe you just said that." Casavir smiled, his first open smile. Somehow it made him look like a greedy angel, his eyes darkening and shimmering blue. And it made her blush again. And left her there. She looked to the statue. "He is trying to convince me. And Sharess be praised its working. Is this because I agreed to ask Ophala to give you a new armor?"

OOOOOO

"Thanks for the trust." Fox smiled, donning her mask as Grobnar let slip that Shandra had cried all night. Then she stepped into the arena, seeing Lorne on the other side. Flames crackled behind her as the guard locked the way behind her with a wall of fire and oil.

They walked to the middle of the arena and stood as Nasher bellowed the rules of battle. She didn't look directly to Lorne but behind the mask her eyes followed the nervous movement of his hand over the falchion's grip.

Her hands were not still either, fingertips tracing the smooth surfaces of the flasks of acid and fire, the handles of her throwing knives, the small pockets that hid caltrops, dusts and little bombs… She crouched, her back arching, hands touching the ground, eyes half closed as she took some breaths to steady herself.

Nasher waited to hear the pleased cries of the crowd before letting out the starting word. She hissed and pounced forward at the same time that Lorne moved. Then she danced into the shadows and reappeared right in front of the brute, pouncing into the shadows again when his falchion came down, reappearing behind him, making the man turn.

She repeated the teasing act until the man was pent up on frustration. This time when she reappeared, as her hands touched the ground she pulled her legs, forward, balancing over them, jumping. Lorne growled and raised his weapon. Fox twirled in midair, avoiding the blade, although not completely, her hands grabbing Lorne's shoulders, her feet kicking his back, knocking him down, sinking the wyvern coated dagger into his back, using the brute's back as leverage for a backward somersault, crouching again as she landed.

Fox dodged into the shadows and came out, throwing a hail of needles toward the soft spots of the man's armor. He still moved with the same speed, she noticed. Stupid you. Assassins were supposed to be trained so. And a brute like him is so bullheaded he becomes even tougher.

Next plan. Fox moved again, running around him once more, increasing her speed. Take down vital points. No killing still. First focus. The wrists. Make him unable to hold his weapon. She mislead Lorne in her circular running.

Behind the mask her eyes went wide as he predicted so and used the falchion accordingly. It cut her kimono clean, from the waist to her shoulder. It only bit the flesh from her shoulder blade up but the acid made it ache and deepen. Not wanting to give up Fox performed the rest of the movement, even with the drawback. Her right boot landed precisely over his forearm and in a flash the claws slid out and sank into the wrist, rotating to open the wound and cut the nerves clean.

As expected his left hand, came against her as a fist even as the right lost its strength and the falchion fell to the dusty arena floor. The punch threw her to the ground, whimpering in pain. She retreated to the shadows, watching. Lorne grabbed the falchion with his left hand, resuming battle ready stance. The kimono slid down her arms, pooling at her waist. She took it off, as she came out of the shadows with another pouncing run, claws ready.

Lorne was nowhere near done, even weakened by the wyvern's poison and right hand maimed. She tumbled forward, hissing in pain as the acidic wound on her shoulder grew. The advantage of having a small body was that it could beat bigger foes. Lessons from other races. She passed between his legs, sinking and twisting claw tips against the tender and unprotected zone behind the knees. And just to gain foot again she clawed his lower back and kicked his ass as a trampoline for another back flip.

Lorne roared, using the little strength left on his knees to turn, sword coming towards her. The coup would have cut her clean by the middle if she hadn't all the spells. And even with those, wakened because the top was missing were not enough to prevent the damage. The serrated blade of the falchion sank into her belly, the brutish impulse throwing her against the wall that kept the combatants inside the arena.

Neeshka bit her tail tip until it bled. Shandra gasped, hands clasped in a silent plead. Grobnar murmured that he was pretty sure his song had done something to help. Of the urchins only Wolf was present. He was whispering that she had to get up.

Fox was fallen on the ground like a discarded doll, crumpled near the wall, blood staining the dirt near her. Lorne was groaning loudly, kneeling, bleeding hard from his wounds. Then her roared, going berserk, getting up in a spree of adrenalin, charging.

Fox opened her eyes as she hear the roar. Thanks to her mask the skin and organs were knitting themselves together. She sprang into action, pressing an arm against her stomach, waiting, dodging in the last minute. Lorne in his blind rage crashed against the stone walls. Fox slid tiredly into the shadows, sitting against the wall to recuperate.

Lorne roared meanwhile, calling her coward and worse things. She didn't pay any attention. Even regenerating with her mask the acid opened the wounds once and again. She had to dispatch him fast and get some healing. It would have gone so much more smoothly if he had fallen into a comatose with drow poison…

She steadied herself, getting up. The rage should be passing. He was giving weight, his wounds bleeding harder once again. Fox moved next to him, silently. When he kneeled she came out one again, doing the same to his left wrist, injuring it deeply enough to prevent sword use. The she claw punched him in the abdomen, kicking him in the head as a final coup. From blood loss and exhaustion that followed a berserk state Lorne fell unconscious.

Fox gritted her teeth, pressing her arm harder against her stomach grumbling her pain as she walked away from the arena, cursing loudly all the way to a cleric, ignoring Nasher praise and sentence.

OOOOOO

How did that much blood got under her nails? Fox used the file once again to pry the remnants of dried red dust. Shandra smiled, putting some more clothes and dresses over the table and bed and every flat surface of the room. Neeshka played with the jewelry, prying the magical from the pretty from the expensive. Elanee looked dazed by Shandra's fashion frenzy.

Qara scoffed at them, as any noble born would do to a poser. Fox decided to ignore the sorceress for that night. Be nice even. She blew the dried blood from her nails and looked around to the other females of the group.

"Anyway you shouldn't have let him live." Neeshka held two rings and chose one, tossing the other to a box.

"What if he comes after you?" Shandra asked worriedly.

"He is dead by now." Fox stated.

"You let him live. And Grobnar swore he saw him and that woman leave the city." Fox scoffed, crossing her legs. "He will come… he is an assassin after all…"

"Oh yes. I would like to see that mountain sneak on Fox." Neeshka laughed. "But truly you shouldn't have…"

"He is dead now. He failed his purpose. He called too much attention over himself. He probably failed more missions because of me." Fox stood and closed her window, looking out for some time. "If I was a fulltime evil wizard overlord…"

Qara puffed up, standing. "So you admit it is a wizard." As if that proved something. Taking from the little she had seen of the sorceress interaction with Sand it would seem the snobbish girl intended to prove wizards as the scourge of the world.

"Yes, of course. To dig up something as dubious as «The king of Shadows» he had had to read at least a really moldy and boring magic Tome." Fox grimaced as Qara huffed and left the room. "But back to the subject. If I was evil and had a servant that failed me all the time." She smiled openly and snapped her fingers, creating a black spark. "And I followed as he left. They went south. They did not go to Luskan. As far as I could tell they went somewhere near skymirror and Eridis. Something there Elanee?"

"Nothing but ruins and taints." The druid answered, her slim fingers braiding some colorful ribbons. Her eyes averted everybody. The druid refuges where a murky subject.

"A power gathering zone then. No matter." She pulled he disguise kit. "Who's up for a makeover…" She stopped, looking toward her dress conquered bed and to fashion digger Shandra. "I'm not wearing that."

"But it's pretty." Shandra held up a dress.

"It's pink. And frilly. I hate pink." Fox whined.

"You can't go all your life wearing black and blue. And besides there will be important people here."

"Who? Darmon? Last time we talked he was half drunk and tried…" Fox laughed, tossing wet hair back. "He was so embarrassed next morning… Cormick? He knows me since I was little. Brellaina? I won't even appear on the common room if she's here. Nevalle? That man is not going to appear after what I told him about his precious city. Nor is he too thrilled about Casavir being around."

"Hey… did you notice?" Neeshka closed in, watching Shandra. "The farm girl likes the blond nitwit."

"That's so precious." Fox drawled with a wicked grin. This time even Elanee joined the two rogue's laugh. Shandra tried to regain the dignity she lost with the red face, grabbed her dress and leaving. "Come back later for the final details! We want you looking pretty for the knight" Fox yelled at the corridor. "Even if he is more likely to cry out Nasher's name when you're at it." Neeshka took some jewels, snickering to herself. Elanee stayed and waited. "What?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're all right." Fox just nodded, unsurprised. "Khelgar is worried too…"

"Don't worry. Now that everything is done… in two days I'll let you all leave. And I'll leave too. Free again." She whispered.

"Khai Yee… And the king of shadows?"

"Stop calling me that."

"It's your name no matter what you prefer to be called. And I've called you by you chosen name long enough."

"I have many names Elanee once of the Mere. That is just another one amongst many."

"It is the name you mother gave you."

"Were you there to know? I'm Fox now. And the king of shadows is my problem. No more people depending on me. I will fight him, yes. But I will stand alone."

Elanee frowned. "You didn't let any of us stand alone. Even Qara. When she needed… you protected her. She didn't deserve it but you fought to keep her safe." The druid defied, leaving the room. "None of us will let you do that."

OOOOOO

There was music, there was a cheery disposition, there was drink and food. Fox grabbed the colorful ball and continued juggling, tossing one to Dora. The girl sing-sang a rime to match Grobnar's words. The others giggled, clapping hands as she struggled to maintain the three red and purple balls in motion. Fox left the circle, looking around.

Neeshka, in her red dress stole some of the groggy militia man. Fox smirked to herself and took mental note that she was six pick-pocketing behind the tiefling. Khelgar and Cormick exchanged brawling stories with young enthusiasts. Qara was nowhere to be seen, thankfully. She smiled and picked the tray that Sal had just put over the bar, laughing with Darmon before moving away.

Shandra and Nevalle had found a quiet spot to talk. She smiled and headed there to disturb. The farm girl had indeed put the pink dress and had refused her advices in makeup. But looked pretty anyway. The dress didn't look so bad after put on either.

Elanee was still dazed, wearing a green modest dress, sitting in front of a steaming mug, keeping to herself. As for her she was wearing the pants and boots of her militia Fox, a dark-blue lace corset underneath a loose silk black shirt.

After she broke the dreamy mood around the soon-to-be fighter and nine knight she headed to Bishop's table, sitting near the corner, putting a tankard in front of him.

"Here you go sweetie." He looked up appraisingly. "Still mad at me? Not to worry. We'll be free of each other tomorrow. Take this as a… goodbye celebration. For you no more Duncan and no more me. For me… unbound again."

"The offer is still on, Fox." She smiled and shifted her weight, crossing legs and leaning over him.

"You know… I kind of like you. And don't get me wrong… but they were right in being afraid that I would follow into your bed." Fox kissed his forehead. "Still I rather be on my own. And I don't trust you."

"And you want the paladin." He snickered, waving his tankard toward Casavir. The rogue stood and gave him a sly smile.

"If it warms your black slimy heart think of me as the kind of girl who likes to make the chaste and pure fall." She turned, taking some steps back, her eyes gleaming at him. "You have fallen enough. So where is the fun in seducing you?"

Sand and Casavir shared a table, seemingly discussing something. When she was near enough she overheard. About the merits of an argumentation and a trial by combat. Still rambling about her judgment. Shaking her head she put the tray over the table and gave Sand one of the magical charms they had found. As thanks, she told him, moving again, sitting on the bar, next to Duncan.

"Uncle? What are you thinking?" Duncan looked up.

"Just remembering lass. Your friends make me remind the days of adventuring…" He smiled, wistfully. "You all right?"

"I guess I am." She looked at her boots. "I'll miss them."

"You shouldn't leave like that. You're their leader lass."

"That's an illusion that I will abide no longer." Fox looked away. "They just want an excuse to do things they had planed long ago. And I'm that convenient excuse. Khelgar used me to get the trials of his monk daydream come true. Neeshka used my presence to get rid of the competition. Elanee sees in me some kind of avatar of the salvation of the land. Grobnar is a sweet little guy and so far the one who is contempt with himself and likes me because I hear him without laughing. Outwardly. Qara downright hates me. I reciprocate that. She's crazy and someday she'll have to go down. Bishop hates me because he hates you and would use my body as a mean to get revenge on whatever he blames you for. Sand as been compelled to be with me. He likes me now because I helped him kick Luskan back to their hole… Casavir is like a lost puppy. Also sees in me nothing more than another solider that accomplishes things. Shandra's scared. And looks at me like some kind of hero. Which I'm not. "

"If you say so."

"Elanee talked to you didn't she?"

"Aye. She did. But I understand. You'll do what you need until you realize you have stronger bonds with all of them."

Fox scoffed. "Well I want to do something before leaving… Bring out the elven wine."

OOOOOO

Casavir sighted and pulled her up. Fox slapped his hands away, in a prideful way, straightening.

"I can still walk. I'm not…" And before moving two steps forward she fell again. Casavir caught her before she collapsed completely. Fox just laughed going limp on his arms, her eyes foggy and shiny. "Guess I can't. But I don't need carrying. I'll… put me down." She wiggled free, turning, hobbling to the side, using the wall to brace herself, sliding down it, groaning miserably as she lowered her head.

Drunk to the point she couldn't stand or walk straight. He pulled her up a little roughly. She slid away from him again, falling to the corridor floor, giggling. This time he picked her up, cradling her against him, one arm around the waist, her head resting against his shoulder.

How many bottles had Duncan allowed her to drink? He thought as she groaned, her arms sliding up his body, going around his neck, her nails digging through is shirt, complaining quietly about the motion. He sighted. If she could throw up she would feel a little better… Casavir held her head gently, stopping for a moment.

"Could you make the room stop too…" she drawled, her lips following his neckline, nibbling his earlobe. "You really handsome…" She whispered, her hand caressing the skin underneath his shirt. Her breath felt heavy.

He shook his head, moving on, seeing her door on the end of the corridor. The girl whimpered in each step, her eyes closed. Casavir whispered a lesser prayer, feeling her settle down against him.

He opened her door and closed it after coming in, laying her on the bed. She grumped and tried to sit. Casavir kept her laid.

"You shouldn't have drank so much." He said carefully. Fox opened her eyes and smiled, reaching for him, caressing the skin, pulling him gently, kissing him earnestly. Casavir leaned carefully, planting his hands on each side of her, steadying himself, to keep himself from falling over her lithe form. She didn't taste like wine… He felt her pulling him closer. He had to stop before…

Suddenly his balance was lost when he could open his eyes he found her straddling him, her eyes gleeful and clear, her hands roaming up him, a sly smile on her lips.

"I didn't." She looked into his blue eyes, her smile turning into a gentle twist of her lips. "And I'll say _I'm sorry would you forgive me_ right away before you begin lecturing me." Fox leaned and crossed her arms over his chest, resting her chin there, eyes closing. "But I really like you and… you… Well this got awkward." She sighted. "Sorry."

"My lady" He moved, propping himself over his elbow, reaching for her chin, lifting her face. "It is not easy for one such as I to admit having feeling for anything else but duty… we are raised, trained to put it first. It is easier to live like that."

"And that freaks me out." She admitted, moving softly, apparently because she was feeling uncomfortable, her hips, moments before over his waist, lowering slightly, her arms around his neck, one hand playing with his hair. "So… you want me?"

His eyes blue eyes got warmer and the shy smile played again with his usually stern lips. "I want you." He whispered, tantalizingly, fingers tracing her face, as if committing her to his memory. They roamed gently, almost fearfully. Her sight trembled when his hand roamed through her neck and tugged playfully at her shirt. Casavir pulled her closer.

Fox countered for some moments, having second thoughts about what she was about to do. She was resisting now because it meant something. And she did want that. Meaning. Emotion. Sentiment. So why in all the hells and layers of the Abyss was she feeling terrified?

His touch begged her now, light as fairy wings, despite his hands being rough from years of weapon training. Still on the verge she looked into his eyes, trying to see. Desire was there, was familiar enough for her to recognize. The frightening glimmer of love was there too. But there was so much more in him, in the way he looked at her. Casavir was waiting for her to make her mind… persuading her with gentle caresses over her spine.

And his smile told her he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Trust, comprehension, tenderness… His hands molded her shape, holding her waist. Without a word he moved, kissing her neck, exposing her shoulder, biting slightly, nibbling the skin to her neck, following the pulsing vein, taking in her scent. Fox closed her eyes and arched with a hushed moan. He stopped, making he protests incoherently. The rogue opened her eyes slightly, meeting his. He was close enough, very still. Despair, fear and pain. Marks that he carried for too long… surfacing because she hesitated. It cut her deep and hard. She relented, leaning to meet his lips.

Warmth washed over her, erasing her doubts, turning her mind into a dazed mist. Casavir welcomed her exploring hands and lips, guiding her, persuading her to find the spots that pleasured him. Like a curious kitten Fox used her fingertips, touching gently, cautiously, searching thoroughly over the linen of his shirt, her eyes laughing as he tried to stifle his groans, hand gripping her hips hard, keeping her from moving too much, as soon as she found a way to take of his shirt off.

Her small and keen hands roamed aimlessly over him, tracing scars, her eyes letting him know the questions amassing behind her eyes. She pressed her lips against each scar, stopping a little longer over the tattoo that proved he had the Order's trust and longer still over his heart. As she felt his pulse underneath her lips she wondered if she hadn't gone completely daft.

That felt good, his scent, his taste, the way he made her feel as his hands touched her. It felt right and still… She nibbled the skin, her kiss sliding lower, testing. He gripped her harder, his muscles tensing as a bowstring being pulled to the limit. Just as to tease she played with her fingers along the border of his pants, between skin and fabric. His eyes went dark and he grabbed both her hands, leaving them over his shoulders, breathing hard.

The rogue smiled smugly. She felt it… she had put him on the limit of control. Amusing. Not so amusing when his eyes regained his focus and her moved underneath her to an almost sitting position, leaning against the headboard. Oh fine. She was daft and a stark raving lunatic. Where she had been mischievous he was being gentle and caring, pleasuring both with slow touches. And all she could do was purr for him

Fox looked disarmed and defeated now letting him have his way. Her eyes had become gentle smoke of incense, misty and shifting with the gentlest of breezes. Silvered from the moonlight that poured through the window, trickled with golden, reflecting the fire that burned low on the mantelpiece. There was a gentle smile on her lips. He could only try to believe that she loved him back, that those dreamy eyes meant so.

Casavir's hands slid underneath her shirt, sending shivers rippling through her body, making hard for Fox to breathe as he remover her silk shirt, making sure his hands touched her over the blue lace that she wore beneath, cupping her breasts, his thumbs touching the skin that bordered the lace, enjoying her sharp intake, her surrender, before continuing upwards, raising her arms, throwing the flowing piece to the floor.

He pulled her closer once again, tasting her lips, lazily, taking his time in persuading her to let go of some more secrets. His fingers found the slight crease the scar created on her skin and when down, tracing it, starting to undo her corset. Fox sighted, touching his face, hand descending to play with the string that kept his pants in place. Casavir placed his hand over the scar as he had done to heal her, looking into her eyes before pulling her into another kiss, his hands roaming low on her, finding the little buckles that held her pants on her left hip.

And then to their dismay someone knocked. Fox let out an exasperated sight when his hands slid up and settled over her waist, his eyes focusing again. She straitened as the rasping at her door continued.

"What now?" She yelled, turning her head to the door. Neeshka's voice came from the other side, trembling.

"Qara! She hit Duncan with lightning spell or something! Hurry!"

Fox froze for some seconds, the smoke in her eyes changing into… glassing into a murderer's stare. She moved away opening the door with a violent pull, walking down the corridor, gritting her teeth. Casavir followed, donning his shirt. Neeshka was worried as they passed, biting her lip, running after him, whispering what had happened.

Qara stood, arrogant and defiant when she came in, contained by some sort of Sand-cast bubble. Khelgar was restrained, as Qara, his fists hitting the bubble. Bishop reclined on his chair, boots over the table, appreciating the scene over a tankard. Unsurprisingly he was smiling.

Elanee kneeled next to Duncan, her hands touching his badly burnt figure, whispering to nature, begging for her to give her the strength to heal. As gentle as her voice and nature's calm her healing was slow but effective. Singing as quietly as he could Grobnar contributed with healing of his own. In his way it was like urging with the old adventuring ballad the half-elf to get up and fight. Casavir went to their side as soon as he arrived, his low rumbling voice adding to prayer to the healing circle.

Fox looked still although Casavir had put himself in front of Duncan's body. In purpose no less. Her eyes roamed to the wall. Although she had no magic of her own, if you discarded the glow thing, Fox was adept of using spell scrolls and items. Lighting and fire. Highly destructive and scarcely controllable. Had Qara written all over it. Scorch marks, ash, blood and jagged black lines on the wall and floor. The smell of ozone and overcooked meat in the air. And enough energy to feed thousands of arcane items and machinery. And of course to make her hairs stand on end.

It was late. Duncan had closed. Shandra was not there but could Fox blame her for running off to play? It was good even that the farm girl wasn't there. And…

"Why… Sir Duncan is going to survive…" Grobnar began softly, stepping away, having exhausted his song-spells.

"Thanks sweetie." She half turned to see him. "Please tell me the children weren't here when she did that."

"They were not. I was taking them to see my latest work on the back… those wheels and tools were really doing the trick with the delicate mechanics… I heard the noise and thought sir Khelgar had…" Fox waved he hand softly. The gnome went silent, looking somewhat scared while she averted her eyes.

"Let her go Sand." Fox growled. He seemed about to say something. "Do it." She whispered with a glare. Qara looked self-satisfied when Sand released her.

"Something to say?" Fox asked with a half snarl. As she closed her hands black flames began to form, sliding around her wrists, feed by her own feelings and by whatever floated around on the overcharged air.

"You insulted me." Qara stated, huffing, taking a defensive pose herself.

"Very well." She raised a hand, ignoring the black glow that surrounded it. She was angry and in the verge of loosing control. And like hell was she going to regain it. Let's be chaotic for a while and get the immediate satisfaction. "And why exactly do you think I'll let you get away with this?"

Fox moved closer and grabbed her by the neck. "I'm not." She smiled as blackness poured into the sorceress. She whimpered in pain as the rogue's nails dug into her neck. "You know… this once caused a heart attack to a Gith… What will it do to your scrawny little noble-born sorceress body?" Fox moved her hand a little and kicked Qara, throwing her to the ground before grabbing her again by the back of the dress. "I'm angry right now. But in a few hours I'll be me again. It would be good for you. But my very angry self has something else planned. And I'm going to let my vicious trait have her way. No pity or mercy this time." She looked around, ignoring all the other faces. As she ignored the coiling snakes of the energy she poured burned Qara where they touched.

"Bishop." She tossed a trembling Qara to the ranger. He didn't bother to move so the sorceress hit her head on the table. "Do whatever you want with her. Without killing." Bishop scoffed, looking down. "Torture her, burn her, beat her… I don't care. Just make her regret casting the spell. And take her to a healer tomorrow afternoon."

Minutes later they heard her bang the door.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**For those who are wondering what classes does Fox have she ended the game as a multiclass level 15 rogue, lever 4 warlock and level 1 shadowdancer. The bad luck thing is the warlock's eldritch blast. Call it literary liberty. And when Casavir joined the group she went from chaotic neutral to chaotic good. ****With lots of mood swings in between.**


	11. Chapter 11

The thing she hated the most was making a mistakes. Out of anger, out of incompetence, out of brashness… it didn't matter. The second thing she hated the most was scurrying around to amend those mistakes. Albeit those two hatreds being slightly short of all undead creatures. Fox leaned, buckling her boots after putting the leather corset over the lace one. And hesitated while looking to her bracers, left over the desk.

She ended up leaving the kimono top, gloves and bracers on her room, along with the pouches of tricks. Walking down the corridor carefully and listening. There was activity in the kitchen. Sal and Evan, the cook, probably. From the routine she knew they always arrived early.

Duncan cursed inventively against Elanee, who answered gently. She was trying to keep the half-elf on his room, to complete the healing. Stubbornness against stubbornness. Fox clicked her tongue as she moved on. At least she was bothering someone else.

And the last month had been a holy hallelujah of a string of mishaps and stupid decisions. _Just kill me now_ was fast becoming her most uttered phrase along with _I'm sorry_. She should just tattoo Sorry somewhere clearly visible on her body to keep the word from being worn and leave its awful bitter taste on her mouth.

Fox stopped in front of one of the room doors and sighted before knocking hard. A loud growl echoed beyond the wood. Which wasn't exactly reassuring since it was Bishop's room. He opened moments later, glaring. He was as scruffy as usual, barefoot, shirtless and angry looking. Edible, for sure but dangerous and predatory as a dread linnorm. A great snake/draconic monster, two heads, two paws, two sets of claws, sharp teeth, long constricting tail, surly, unpredictable, uncommunicative, cruel, vicious, hateful and spiteful. And even so the beast would be her fist choice for a duel.

Ah… the beauty of awakening a dangerous creature.

"Where's Qara?" Fox glared back, placing hands over her hips, shifting her weight for a confront.

"The paladin rescued her before I made my mind." Bishop sneered, leaning against the doorframe. "Something you need?" Fox bit her lip uneasily. His eyes gleamed predatorily as she tried to move on, only to stop again, looking back.

"Would you?" She asked calmly, turning.

"Why not?" He grabbed her, hurling her into his den. "For a price." Bishop let a sneer grow.

"I've been paying you. A lot. And I've even given your knife back. Improved and all. And a new bow and new equipment… New armor." Fox looked toward the items that lay near his snoring wolf. "I want to know why would you obey or disobey for that matter." He scoffed, moving closer to her, pinning her against the wall, breathing on her neck before biting to leave a mark. "Ok. I got it." She winced as he moved closer. "And you know I am not going to give you that." Fox snarled back, struggling.

He ravaged her mouth, effectively silencing her, hands gripping her wrists hard, his body pressing her against the wall, using his teeth and tongue to force her to give in. Fox bit back, her hands closing into fists, arching against him. And unfortunately it was not the first time he called that nature forward. He parted slightly, nibbling her ear, a low growl in his throat. "You sure wench?"

"Pretty much. Not that you're giving me much chance now, are you?" She looked up, to her imprisoned wrists. "Let me go Bishop before I curse you." He bit again, until her shoulder bled. She shoved him away, slithering her wrist free.

Fox went toward the door and left, closing it behind, sighting, rubbing the bruise. That man was a bastard. Why did she even keep him around? Damn… she hissed, walking down the corridor. That was going to leave a really bothersome mark…

Next.

Qara's room was the last one. She looked to the door, chewing her lip. She touched the lock with one of her nails, tapping and testing until she was sure the door wouldn't zap her where she stood. Pursing her lips she straightened, taking a deep breath followed by a heavy sight. Maybe later.

Fox turned around and went to the common room almost bumping into Shandra who gasped and stepped back. The farm girl seemed to have been tiptoeing through the area, carrying a small pack and wearing some light clothes of the fashionable sort.

"Morning." The farm girl smiled, adjusting to her presence, stepping back, waiting for her to move out of the way. Fox raised her eyebrows, smirking knowingly.

"I take things went well last night." Which reminded she had some things to give to the overly bureaucratic Nevalle. "So… are you going to tell or simply rate?"

"I'm not going to tell." Shandra seemed shocked at the notion while following Fox through the corridor.

"That's just cruel. If I had that kind of happy glow around me right now you, Neeshka and Elanee would have me tied up to a chair and would be torturing the truth out." Shandra shook her head, staying on the doorframe as Fox went over some papers over her desk. "Tell me… is your pet project awake and working already? I've got some information for him."

"He's not a pet. He is a charming, clever, kind and honorable man." Fox looked, drawing her eyes from one of the books, stashing it into a leather handbag. "He is just shy around others."

"Shy?" Fox scoffed. "Yeah. Right." She picked another book and some parchment rolls. "You're not the one he bosses around. So you can have fun with him. And I do recommend having fun. And asking him for some lesson in swordplay. I ain't a good teacher."

"He already offered that." Shandra smiled. "Something happened here?"

"Nooooo…." Fox slurred slowly, flinging the bag over her shoulder. "Whatever gave you that idea…" The rogue smiled, rolling her eyes and going down the corridor.

"Fox."

She turned with a smile. "Are you going to be a mommy? You're starting to sound like one. The ominous say the name lowering eyebrows and crossing arms while prolonging the middle letter/syllable… Not the time now. I'll return though."

OOOOOO

Nevalle wasn't the hardest man to find. Beyond being tall and wearing a distinctive uniform it was almost impossible to find him away from a heavily crowded desk inside a little room, hidden away but clearly labeled inside Castle Never. As if he lived shackled to it. Poor guy really. Although that morning he had a smile while he worked. The happy glow was dampened by papper.

"Sir Nevalle. Progress report." She announced, tossing the books in front of him, startling the knight. "Sorry about the delay but the trial really had a way to interfere."

"The Shadow priest diaries?" Nevalle picked one of the leather bound books, his eyes scanning the page quickly. "The Cloaktower will examine as soon as possible. Lady Fox, Nasher as asked me to examine your ideas about this threat. Would you care to explain what you know?"

"I know what's in those diaries. That there are at least three branches of enemies. One as been dealt with almost permanently. The other two might still pose a threat. Although as one is the cult it's not likely they support the knowledge Shandra might have. It was one of her blood that crippled the king and cults care little for information that diminishes their deity-like thing." Fox stopped for a moment when she saw Nevalle taking notes. She saw him frown in worry when she mentioned Jerro blood. "But the third is a demon dealer and I can't see how it… not the whole picture. He's against me and was against the Gith. He's either with or against the king and in whichever way is a loner."

"Politically speaking?"

"Hum… Githyanki zealots eliminated, war with the Astral Plane postponed. Luskan threat and Hostower cultist liaisons very plausible and a considerable source of threat as they have the resources to eliminate any of us with a breath. New war with them… likelihood. Freelancer with abyssal and hellish connections, possible menace. Likely assassin of the lords here in Blacklake if the reports ring true." Fox clicked her tongue, knowing full well that the explanation was not enough. "Dangerous lost civilization creature waiting for some ritual to strike us down."

"Ritual?"

"There is always a bloody ritual." Fox rolled her eyes. "I guess they have a manual for world domination. As you nobles have an etiquette book."

"Grim situation." Nevalle announced.

"And not helped by Nasher's politics if you pardon my plain speaking." She sat in front of the desk, placing boots over his desk, leaning back.

"Lord Nasher wants the best to his city." Ho took an irritated look at the black boots

"Oh sure. But as Casavir puts it… he does not do the best to his people. Trust me. When leaders fall they fall because of angry mobs and backstage scheming. Usually betrayed by their own guards."

The knight glared angrily. Fox did nothing. Nevalle sighted. "History says so. But that will not happen I can assure you. Lord Nasher is a great man and knows what his doing."

"Suit yourself. No matter. I don't care." Fox sighted, smiling dismissively, looking toward the carved ceiling.

"Very well… Let's not press this subject any further. Examining the diaries will tell us enough soon. Has Sir Casavir spoken to you yet?"

"Nah. Should he?"

"I have given him some information early last night… He will speak with you soon." Nevalle returned to his writing.

"Why Casavir?" She put her boots down. "You are not planning on punishing him…"

"His crimes are being atoned by traveling with you and serving the city once again." He said stiffly.

"You're using us both and you're pressing him to do something more than he should." Fox's eyes narrowed. "Nevalle I'll warn you and give you a chance because you like Shandra… If Nasher and his petty schemes hurt Casavir, or any of my companions for that matter, I'll come after him and he'll wish Aribeth had razed the city to the ground."

"Lady Fox your threats would be enough to a sentence of death…" he frowned and stood, threatening.

"If I hadn't a bloody shard attached on my chest. And if the people didn't "love" me so much because I kicked Luskan out of town. Angry mob because another hero of Neverwinter is dishonored for telling the truth?" she chuckled. "I'm not naïve. On this right moment you're damned because you need me. And I got the upper hand. Cruel irony." She stood, scoffing. "If it pleases him he can begin carving my tomb amongst the betrayers. But that's all he can do for now."

"I'm sorry Fox. I really am. And I… Agree with some of your arguments." He shuddered while saying it but his eyes remained honest. "If all his plans come to harm Shandra…"

"Make her trust you more than she trusts me. Maybe then she'll stay behind. I'll just need a little flask of her blood by then. But if you manage to make her stay behind I won't forget. So… I'm kind of sorry about the entire name calling from months before."

"No offense taken my Lady." He smiled lightly, sitting down. "Be careful. I'll keep you informed about these…" He patted the diary bag and returned to his formularies.

Who knew that saving a little girl's sister from a teenage shadow cult would make her gain an ally to break free? Feeling rather pleased she walked down, to Blacklake, only to stop when she saw the watch parked in front of Aldanon's house.

Robbers with magical artifacts and a badly wounded hostage in front and inside Aldanon's house. And a Watch that put the problem in her hands as soon as she got close. With some sweet and careful words she was able to de-tense the situation, letting the robbers go, for now. She came closer Cormick. Tough geezer.

He was badly wounded but would survive if a cleric healed him within the hour. Magic missiles… six of them… really sturdy. She stood, looking to the blue and gray clad soldiers that awaited.

"Take him to a healer of you want the old man to survive. You." She stopped a young militia. "Do you know where the Sunken Flagon is? Good. Go there and tell Casavir, Khelgar and Sand to come to Aldanon's house. Tell them that Fox need backup and to bring my claws." She let him go, watching as he ran toward the gate. "I need a weapon." One of the men passed her a rapier and the respective scabbard. "Thank you."

She put the belt like a bandolier, over her shoulder, blade crossing her back. Fox sighted and entered the shadows, moving toward the house. So Aldanon had been right all along. Someone other than the teenage bunch of shadow followers had been spying on his house.

The house wasn't particularly silent on the inside. She followed the shadows, wielding the rapier as she saw the robbers, jumping out when they attacked the butler who tried to run away. She helped him run, thin blade piercing the soft spots on the armor as she tried to protect the man. Only three, quickly dealt with, surprised as she popped in and out of shadows. Fox turned.

"What happened?" The men just yelped and ran away, through the corridors, screaming. Fox sighted. Keep moving. She wiped the blood from the blade and sheathed it, entering shadows again, stopping and waiting to see. It was true then. They still had more hostages and would kill them if the Watch attacked directly.

It should be easy and smooth. Just slip into the place where they were held, kill the robbers and get out of that place. Without her full equipment, most of her tricks and with a weapon she hadn't trained with in… Well it didn't matter.

In the next room there was a spellcaster. She just moved slowly pass him and the other thuggish robbers, waiting for the door to open, keeping her breathing to the minimum, unmoving. The man was trying a spell. It sounded like scrying.

After the words faded he remained still for a long time and then moved, opening the door. Fox smiled and slithered after him, as silently as she could, down, to the basement. He began to move erratically through the stone floor. She stopped until he was out of sigh and looked down. Trapped.

Fox could hear talk beyond the turn. She sighted and moved toward the main mechanism of the trap. Might as well give her friends a clear run when they decided to arrive. She slid a metallic tool from her right boot, a small twisted iron key-like thing. Examining the trap for some time, looking for the center of the mechanism that would produce an ice blast. Biting her lip the rogue moved toward it and set on disarming it, silently.

Her body stiffened when she heard steps and some of the robbers passed near her, still moving as if the trap was active, going to the first floor, hurriedly. She purred inwardly and went deeper into the place. The hostages were tied but there were no guards. That rang somewhat weird as she disarmed the two remaining traps.

Well… she stepped out of the shadows, moving toward the hostages. One of them sighted as he recognized her. Harcourt, the assistant. There was also a maid and a man with an apron, probably the cook.

"Where's Aldanon?" She whispered quickly.

"He has disappeared. But he wanted to talk to you about the Shards… he found out that all the nobles that were murdered had had the shard in hand shortly before their deaths. Tavorik as it now and is the last of their… I don't now… brotherhood?"

Fox bit her lip as she cut the ropes, sighting. "Well… The place looks easy defensible… we'll have to wait here until my friends come." She held the rapier a little harder, moving away tucking some strands behind her ear, waiting.

There was a slight hiss in the air. Fox jumped immediately into shadows, looking for protection and advantage. Another hiss of a spell and suddenly a blinding light banned her from the shadows. Mistakes. Again. The magic light still hovered, keeping shadows away. Fox hissed, and attacked. First take out the damn mage.

She tumbled forward, dodging the others. The Halfling moved faster, stopping her movement and forcing her into a parrying match against him and other two. Forcing her away from the mage-type that was casting another spell. Fox grumbled inwardly and evaded, kicking the Halflings head, feeling his blade open a cut on her shin before being knocked down. The second thug sword cut through the air, intended on having a vorpal effect. Fox arched backward into a bridge and as the blade passed her legs wrapping fluidly around the man's neck, breaking it with a slight twist.

Spellcaster… was all that rang in her head. If she got hit… the first spell, lighting, was easy to dodge, even though it scratched her arms and back as she only evaded by instinct, occupied in parrying the third boy, waiting for the Halfling to come back any second from now.

A second lighting hit her full leaving a mark on her back, coursing through. Fox felt the bur of the lighting on her skin and going underneath it, searing inside too. She screamed, falling, body trembling.

"Don't kill her yet. She said her friends were coming. We still need some leverage over the watch." The Halfling seemed to be the boss. The knife pressed a little harder as if in doubt. "Don't bother... She'll be dead soon enough." Then there was a sharp pain and darkness.

OOOOO

Fox felt the pain that had entered her bones being washed away by a warm touch. She opened her eyes, trying to discern what was around her. Aldanon's hallway… Who… Casavir took his hand away, looking into her eyes, waiting for her to focus. He stepped back, letting her stand, putting the chain and leather gloves once again.

"Thank you…" She whispered, looking around. Khelgar laughed at her.

"So lass, banged up pretty badly, aye?"

"Aye…" Sand shook his head, looking slightly greedily to a collection of wands. Shandra had a perfectly worried look on her face. She let out a sight. "We have to go… Tavorik…"

"Yes… we have already informed Nasher. We were just waiting for the paladin to patch you up to go." Fox nodded. She glanced at Casavir. He looked away. Sharess helped her… he had that look again. There was going to be a hell of a lecture after the job was done. Maybe she managed to get even more wounded before the day was over to avoid all the meaningless words.

"So… of to Tavorik's…"

"Here you go." Shandra gave her the brown bracers. Fox could have wept with gratitude as she strapped them and put the claws out, retracting them after.

"Thanks. You shouldn't go Shandra…"

"I let you out of my sight and you end up half dead in a basement. No way am I leaving you now." Fox scoffed at the motherly tone, receiving similar looks from the rest of the group.

OOOOO

"Melia!" Fox stopped when she entered Tavorik's estate, looking at the colorfully dressed woman that held a small harp. She stopped too looking at her. Both smiled openly.

"Dalal? You've been skipping lessons. We're getting very behind on schedule, you know." The musician scolded lightheartedly. Fox snickered.

"Well, being a dancer is not my first occupation, although I would prefer it to be, know what I mean?" Melia waved her hand, sighting.

"I know. I barely have time to practice with my harp nowadays… So much work because of all the festivals and… You're keener on that, you now… Sharess and all."

"Worshiping the Dancing Lady certainly gives you some endurance for partying, yes. See you latter?"

"Oh? You have a show tonight?" she packed her harp gently, adjusting silks, both women ignoring the slightly baffled looks of the old lord, traveling companions and Neverwinter guards.

"Been owing two of them." Fox rolled her eyes. "And five gambling circles… See you around then?"

"Yeah. Around. And don't skip any more lessons from tomorrow onward."

"Hey it's promise Melia." Fox smiled and looked to Ballard as the other woman went away. "So… what is going to happen?"

OOOOO

The assassins usually attacked at night. Which was unfortunate as they were included into Tavorik's protection house arrest. And the estate apparently wasn't big enough to hide her while she worked on her plans. Casavir found her upside down on the ceiling, engineering yet another trap that would rain darts over uninvited guests. And the stubborn male stayed down there, in the middle of the corridor.

And since she was inside the crypt, the safest place to be, according Tavorik, who, right now picked his favorite mattress, clothes and items to hide down there with his ancestors, there was no other place to run. If she walked through the roof Casavir was tall enough to grab her and pull her down. And walking past a fully armored man with a shield, a longsword and a hammer wasn't easy either.

She swore inwardly and walked down the wall, crouching and setting another trap, covering the small hall in front of the main crypt room, layering.

"What?" voice echoed, even if she kept it low.

"Sir Nevalle asked me to talk to you." Casavir began, coolly. Fox pursed her lips, half closed her eyes and uttered something that sounded like _boo_. "Nasher ordered you squire status from Grayson to another knight. Grayson announced that he is _unable_ to keep squires in this troubled time."

"So… they gave me to whom?" She connected the wires and walked to the ceiling again, upside down, adjusting timings of the first layer, already set and ready. "Should I wear a bow on my hair when I meet the knight? Our just a fancy dress?"

"They gave you to me." She let go of the spell and fell, twisting in the air and crouching, looking up. "It is Nasher's way to make me prove I'm loyal to Neverwinter. The order doesn't need more proves but Lord Nasher wants us all on a tight leash. Because I left."

"Wait, wait, wait… You're my new boss?"

"Yes…" He sounded pained. "You supposed guardian. And you almost died on me."

She dragged the pack and began setting crisscross traps along the stone walls. She used the pliers to attach the metallic part to the cracks on the stone. Got the tools and the traps from the merchant on the Quarter but still needed her things to a full effective defense.

"Gods help us if you stubbornness gets you killed. My lady should have waited for us…"

"Hey I made the soldier call you." She noted, changing tools and twisting some more wires, grunting when they got stuck.

"And moved forward without any idea of what you were up against." He scolded his eyes dark and stormy, but keeping his voice otherwise calm.

"There were people there that could have died if I hadn't gone." She answered, stabbing the screwdriver in the central key.

"You could have died because you went."

"What would you suggest then? Let them die because you would feel much better if I went inside with you to hold my hand?"

"For someone who claims not to be suicidal you act like one too often."

"You're one to talk." She threw the pliers against his armor, feeling mildly satisfied when the tool clanged against the plate. "Now shoo. Go get the so called lordship. First part almost ready."

"My lady… you should think a little more about you own safety." His tone had become conciliatory.

"I'm doing my job Casavir." She used the scalpel to cut the seals. He growled. Fox stopped her tinkering and lowered eyebrows, looking over her shoulder. "Did you just curse? And threaten?" She snickered. "Well, well…"

Casavir left. She stopped her trap setting, following him. "I just made an appraisal mistake… Sorry."

OOOOOO

Sometimes it was useful that the person you had to apologize to was an egocentric sorceress with delusions of grandeur. As soon as Qara opened the door she could see the marks that she had dismissed last night easily because the events were not in accord with her vision of herself.

Fox adjusted her stance until it mirrored Brelaina's arrogance and hid all signs of guilt, meeting Qara's eyes squarely. She took a deep breath and let go a sight, lowering her head to the side. "Ok… Let's get this done. First: I'm sorry. Second: I need to take the jinx from you before some rather nasty side effects occur. Third: I need to ask you a favor. May I come in? It's kind of hard to do the second standing in the middle of the corridor."

The rogue entered the room, looking around quickly to the room full of little luxuries, seeing her sitting in front of a dressing table of beautifully carved red wood, huffing, looking toward the mirror, composing the smooth fabric of her nightgown. Taking jinx was as easy as pulling a loose strand of cloth from a tattered shirt. Just had to careful to keep the strand intact and roll it into a little compact orb. She snuffed it out as under Qara's surprised gaze.

"That is not magic. I can feel no known vibrations." She said before the marble disappeared. "That's why my power wasn't able to block it." Fox resisted the urge to roll her eyes, nodding solemnly as the sorceress began to conjecture. Always with a basis on her innate sorcerous fountain of fire.

"Yes. It does explain a lot." She whispered. "What I need to as you is to keep some degree of control over you temper and your power and I shall respond in kind.

"You were the one who lost control. I knew exactly what I was doing." Qara bragged, pursing lips and waving her shoulders in an overconfident way.

"You're not helping your case you know." She scoffed and shook her head, looking to her left forearm. "Keep your power in check or you'll get hunted down and killed faster. And probably by your own abilities."

"And I suppose you know a lot about that?" Qara turned her nose up, smiling smugly.

Fox showed her left forearm. Scars covered it, like poison ivy, whitened and dimmed by time, still holding patterns like she had dipped her arm in fire.

"When you can't control of what's inside you, you become a victim. This was made when I was ten, eleven perhaps. It will happen to you eventually." Fox grimaced and covered the old marks again. "You control your power I control mine. And we collaborate without fuss." She smiled and raised her hand. "If you don't I'll just hand you over to the Academy and to a trial."

"Fine. Allies then." Qara outstretched her hand. Fox smiled and took it.

"Allies." She looked back before leaving. "You know that last night you were just looking for an excuse to hit me. The wizard thing? You of all people should know how to recognize and insult from a piece of random information."

Qara just huffed, crossing arms, pursing lips und turning her nose up.

The door banged heavily behind Fox's back, almost hitting her. She sighted and went to her own room, retrieving equipment, thinking that now she had fewer things to apologize for. Mistakes were raining on since the last night, weren't they?

She lit a small black flame in her hand. "You didn't reverse polarity and started giving me bad luck did you?" The rogue unlit it. "Somehow I doubt that. You slippery thing would make it hurt in the flesh."

OOOOOO

Fox closed her eyes for some moments, sighting behind her mask. Khelgar was with her for that first part of the plan. Waiting in the main hall. The others were down, below the earth, protected by magic traps and tricks. Their job now was taking out the brunt of their advance.

But for now… quietude. The dwarf grunted in dismay as she sat on the stairs, leaning and relaxing. He came closer.

"So lass… how are you feeling?"

"Alive." She stretched her legs, yawning.

"You did scare the hell out of us." He looked at her kindly with a slight smile, showing broken gaps where teeth had been broken or pried out. "Not the first time this happens." He let out a laugh, punching her shoulder friendly. She winced and followed the impact, rubbing the stop afterwards. Ironfist indeed.

"I said I was sorry. Can't you all just let it go?"

"No lass. We're taking revenge for all the times you told us to wait and let you work."

"Surprisingly that did make me feel better. It's time. The light is changing… shadows elongating… stench... why do most of our enemies have to stink?"

Khelgar roared a laugh as she sank into shadows and he came to the middle of the room.

OOOOOO

The demon-dealer. Neeshka owed her five hundred gold. She smiled as they ran through the crypt corridor, hissing passwords to activate traps as they ran by. Each trap clicked into place like a gentle greeting as the door behind them began to budge, the holy trap set over it ticking to release.

"Move it stumpy!" Fox kicked Khelgar through the door, tumbling and closing the dark and heavy wood structure, sliding all the locks into place. Loud explosions and screams, mostly inhuman came form the corridor behind her.

"Well… we ran into a big lump of Herzrou called Qaggoth-yeg. He'll be here shortly and probably barely wounded because he sent a lot of his minions after us. So please the ones with bows get ready, the ones with spells ditto. The ones with holy power please come forward and bless the sword and shield. Former farm girls please do not approach."


	12. Chapter 12

Elanee's breath shuddered while her careful steps echoed in the swap around her. It all felt different. Life was deadened, the still waters no longer nurtured the earth beneath. The still air had no purpose now. It was like the swamp was now oozing some kind of poison.

The druid crouched and let her fingertips touch the water. She bit her lip and put a tangled strand behind her ear, using a gentle sway to keep the buzzing mosquitoes away. The dynamics of the swamp were still the same. Rain drove the mosquitoes away only to gather them on the still and shifty ponds afterward. And even so those natural motions were just a shell, an empty rhythm.

She looked around warily. Usually the elf would be worrying about the swamplight lynxes or lizardfolk while searching for a quiet place to reconnect with nature. Now those predators seemed to be gone… the watery zone of the swam where she was now seemed utterly deserted and covered with some kind of blight, some shadow… not a place a druid would use to a deep state of meditation, for unison with nature. Unless he sought his own destruction.

The druidess could feel the tug and the pain that others had mentioned. The urge to shapeshift and the knowledge that she would go berserk and stuck in animal form is she tried warranted a war in her mind. Steadying herself she sat, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, opening her mind to the echoes of nature that should still endure, even underneath all that poisoning…

There was pain. A lot of it… not like a burned forest where the fire could give a chance of recovery. There she could only feel poison and death, like something was sucking out the life that the swamp once had. Taking lives to strengthen...

Elanee stood, gasping for hair, looking around once more before leaving the Mere.

OOOOOO

Neeshka grumbled as she took care of the paperwork. Even with the Harpers' help and all the other wealthy and powerful venues Fox had linked to the new Thieves' Guild it was a little overwhelming for the tiefling.

But she was still thrilled about it. She, who had left the city with a bounty on her head, was now the top dog in the city's underworld, with Fox's support, the Harpers' support, nobles', knights', merchants' and people of some power monetary and connections as allies, gained the Moonstone Mask's as an supporter and second base and support some of the Nine, behind Nevalle's back and under extreme secrecy, of course.

The tiefling rested face on her palm, sharp canine nibbling on her lower lip, eyes half closing mind straying away from the words

"So lass, how's work? Need any company?" Duncan flashed a kind of swashbuckling smile to her as he helped some of the drunkards out before closing The Flagon. "A stiff drink?"

"No. I'm ok… So… Duncan… any ideas in how to improve the thieves' guild influence here in town?"

"Lay low for a while lass. You both have enough enemies and drive out that division of Shadow thieves did not help."

She tapped the quill against the wood, pursing lips.

"There are rumors here… You know… do you thing we should sent her a message?"

"If Gend if sniffing about, aye. You should warn her." Duncan's eyes were hard as he looked over the counter. Then he softened, smiling, carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses to the tiefling's table. "You do know where she went."

"West harbor with the tree worshiper." She chuckled and looked at Duncan. "And Casavir was angry at her… I mean… they…"

"Sorry lass. Stop right there. I don't want to know." Then he shook his head. "Lovers?"

"See…" She smiled, stretching one sharp nailed finger with a smile, half closing eyes.

"No. I don't want to know." He whispered

OOOOOO

"I blamed myself for her death, father." Daeghun let out a sight, looking into the fire.

"Esmerelle was your mother and an adventurer. She chose. And my wife chose too. For them saving you was more important then their lives." He stated simply.

"Which still makes it my fault." A small tear ran down the corner of her left eye. Fox let it fall before putting some free strands behind her ear. "Sorry to bring it al back father." She stood and paced the room. "I'll be going now. Even if the Gith are gone there are still others… I'm sorry." She stepped outside, taking a deep breath, looking towards the cloudy sky, trying to keep tears away. Not the time.

Elanee would meet with her in the weeping willow inn latter. And after they returned to Neverwinter via magic she could lock herself somewhere and have a decent breakdown. She walked away, towards the exit of the village, looking to the wet ground.

Then stopped, crossing her arms and sighting heavily. That was not right… That was not Casavir. Not looking like Casavir. Evil twin? Gone blackguard while she was out? Neeshka convinced him to a makeover? Got to love the shadowy twilight of a swamp when you start staring like an idiot.

Even though he had joined a more… earthly and realistic branch of the paladin order he still tried to look like an ordinary paladin for most time. All shiny armored, orderly looking and stoic expression. Even when he listened to Grobnar's weird songs. Goddess blessed him for that. Usually his presence near the bard gave her time to sneak away. Dishonestly and unnoticed.

The stoic expression still lingered. But his hair was disheveled, his armor was black… She was almost totally sure she had asked Ophala for that thing in regular colored dwarven adamantine. A dark silvery hue. And when had it arrived exactly? With the Moonstone in uproar… and she had only left a couple of days ago…

Fox's eyes narrowed. She had asked for that armor to be slightly superior to his regular full plate which was too cumbersome for all the traveling. Was leather and chain with a breastplate to protect the chest and back with playfully carved claw marks over the chest. Heavy traveling boots, gauntlets. Chain worn like a vest, covering the outer side of his legs and the upper half of his arms. A small silvery gemstone was set near the neck, providing some magical backup.

He had his sword and hammer visible and, although his demeanor was slightly darker and foreboding there was a slight hint of his kind nature.

But all that didn't explain why in all the hells was he _there_?

Georg was unsure in how to act about his presence there. So he was lying. He had warned her against men outside the village as if a village so hidden as west harbor did receive a share of runaway mercenaries and dangerous individuals who sought to hide. It was as if the man saw her as the twelve year old girl that ran through the village and pried secrets from everything and everyone and yet saw over that innocent image the woman that she was now.

But congratulations. He was doing quite a job in avoiding Casavir's questions. But there was no hope in avoiding him altogether and Fox had already done everything that she had to do there. Tiredly she sighted and walked towards them putting a reassuring hand over Georg's arm.

"You know him Fox?" His worry only increased whit her appearance. She kept her features calm while sighting.

"Yes. I do know him. Casavir is my…" She hesitated. Everybody knew that she had had lovers before. But telling Georg blatantly that Casavir was her current lover was something… She shuddered. "Bodyguard. I'll be leaving now Georg. If Bevil recovers please send word to me."

"Will do." The militia leader looked over Casavir once again. Fox began to move away. "Swept her from her feet from some seedy tavern didn't you?"

"One could say so. She is… a fine woman with every inch of the famed Harbormen stubbornness." Georg laughed goodheartedly.

"That she is."

OOOOOO

"Why did you run?" Casavir said, hands unbuckling the armor, efficiently and without even looking at the multiple parts, belts, straps and gods knew what, that kept the metal in place. His eyes were locked in her.

"Why did you follow?" Fox kept her tone low and soft, sitting in front of the fire, smoothing her nightgown fabric, leaning back on the chair and crossing her leg, looking into the flames. "You all knew I wanted to come back and clear some things since the gith found this thing…"

"I'm not talking about west Harbor my lady." He walked to her, putting his hands over her shoulders, worrying when he felt her tension. He caressed her arms until he touched her fingers, kissing the top of her head, holding her gently, one arm around her waist, the free hand caressing the exposed skin of her neck. "You are wrong. You couldn't have saved her. And you are not responsible for her death. For any of these deaths." Slowly he loosened her hair and passed his fingers through it.

Casavir waited for some moments while she brooded over the fire, without a word, eyes still. She needed to let go of some things.

"Will you answer me why do you carry these?" He began, lowering his tone, trying to adjust to calm, soothing interrogational tone.

"If you want to." Fox whispered, closing her eyes, still keeping the tears inside. It was embarrassing enough to have wept while they had made love last night. Maybe not embarrassing because those were tears of anger. She was hurting and knew she had hurt Casavir. After Melia's death she had come to him. Instinctively, looking for his touch and desire, more frightened and furious than actually longing. And had left flesh wounds and bruises. And a flask of healing potion as goodbye and apology.

"Who is this one?" he touched the first, playing with it, his fingers touching casually her earlobe, the skin of her neck.

"Mother." She kept her eyes closed, feeling protected. And highly unworthy of his care and attention. "She died because I was born. She died to protect me."

"Did you ask her to be born? Did you beg her to protect you?" He eased the earring. "She chose to let her life go to save yours, my lady. You have no guilt in that." Fox heard the silver fall on the floorboards. She tensed instinctively, trying to recover the ring. He held her in place, waiting. This time his fingers brushed against the empty space before touching the second. "This one?"

"Shayla. Father's wife. She tried to help my mother save me."

"She felt like a second mother." He ventured, reading her tone. She lowered her head, looking at their intertwined hands resting over her lap. She squeezed a little harder by reflex.

"Father said that too. It hurts because he blames me. He loved them both. And I was the cause of their death…"

"If your father blames you he does so in grief. And grief tends to blind us." Fox opened her eyes as the second ring fell, clattering. He could understand that. It was easier to blame another for the pain one carried.

"What… are you doing?" Fox whispered slowly, turning slightly, eyes fogged with doubt.

"You know what you have done for me?" His hand moved away from the earrings, touching her cheeks, caressing until it touched her lips, to keep her silent. "You have made me stronger, restored my faith by making me see the good in feeling something for another." His embrace tightened. Fox let a sight out. She didn't like where that was going… "I don't want to repeat the mistakes of the past. And those feelings… the blind obedience to Neverwinter and not its people… those are in the past. I follow you Fox…" She whispered a frightened no. "My sword and my heart are yours." Casavir sighted, caressing her spine to soothe her, looking at her again, keeping her close. "I'm trying to show you something. This?"

"My mentor. He… had a huge bounty on his head. And I slept with a mercenary, a bounty hunter, that was after him, shortly after Zanar left west harbor. He… that man… did something to me. He was able to take his whereabouts from me. Shortly after Zanar was dead."

"He hurt you?" Casavir eyes went dark. His grip tightened slightly in a protective, angered way. She shook her head, brows lowering in thought.

"No. I can't recall. It was some kind of magic… or potion. I can't remember much."

"You know how did he die really?" She shook her head, nibbling lip. Casavir put that earring where her mother's had been, fighting with the clasp. She winced a little when the silver bit, before he was able to put it properly. "We'll investigate this one latter. But someone with a bounty on his head can't keep hidden for too long. You know that my lady." He reasoned kindly, trying to erase her saddened scowl. "This?"

"Amie. I could have grabbed her. I could have made her stop pitching in a mage fight with an obviously strong wizard." She stood, stepping away from him, crossing arms defensively.

"What did you do?" His eyes followed her as she paced the narrow space. Fox stopped, eyes closing, nails digging into her bare forearms.

"I yelled for her to obey Tarmas. I tried to grab her before she ran toward them. I tried to run to her to push her out of the way. Bevil grabbed me instead to keep me from rushing into the fight too. When he let me go it was too late."

"Her choice Fox. Even if you had grabbed her it was likely she would have just pushed you away." He stood, coming closer again, now that she needed, touching her hair as Fox's breathing pattern started to change and she snuggled closer. "Why do you blame yourself?"

"I was leading them. They trusted me to keep them alive. I saved others. I couldn't save the ones that were with me. I don't want to lead. I wasn't fast enough to stop her. I'm not strong enough Casavir."

He yanked the earring out and broke it. She stared as he tossed it away. He touched the next without a word, his eyes showing a little of his anger.

"All the deaths in the docks, old owl well, Shandra's farm, the gith." She touched four smaller rings hugging the ear curve.

"Tyr help me… You blame yourself for killing githyanki?" She made a guilty smile behind her tired eyes.

"I did kill them." She stammered. "They had their reasons and all that would have gone smoothly if they had just told me what was happening."

"You'd be dead if you hadn't my lady." He whispered as he took those four away. She scoffed and leaned against him, arms still crossed. "This one… Ember…"

"And Lorne. I'll keep that one if you please." He moved it down, where Shayla's had been. "To remember that innocents suffer because I'm nosy. Those were my fault… And even though they are avenged in a way… I can't just let it go. I felt that." She whispered when he hid a sight and rolled his eyes in a rare sign of impatience. "The last's Melia. And you made you point about that already."

Casavir smiled gently as he eased the ring away. She had closed her eyes, tensed against him as he held her again, just pressing her body against his and rocking her gently.

"You should cry." His voice came after a long silence of warm embrace, just as her arms uncrossed and reached up and back, sliding around his neck with a contempt sight.

"I've cried enough. What would be the use of tears? Everybody tells me that…" She stopped when his hands molded her hips and slid upward. A little smirk twisted her lips, body arching slightly. Casavir brushed his lips against her shoulder, then her neck. "You know this is a mistake…" he nibbled playfully, pulling her off the floor. Fox sighted, lips quivering. "Fine. I'll be blaming you."

OOOOOO

That man was a snuggler. He held her like a kid might hold a teddy bear, arm around her waist, body pressing body, the steady breathing playing with her hair. Fox remained awake, her mind racing. She wasn't used to having someone holding on to her. None had ever stayed. She couldn't decide if she liked it or not. So meanwhile she chose to accept it.

When time said so she would use that against him. The thought hurt but that was the way she was. She would hurt his feelings if that could spare his life. Softly she slid her hand between her breasts, keeping his hand from touching her heart.

Fox sighted. Even so it felt good. Warm and cozy and protective. On the downside if they were attacked that would make it hard to quickly grab a weapon and… She sighted rather loudly. Why was she even worrying about that? Why couldn't she enjoy the aftermath without the fear of being interrupted? Maybe she should just relax. It wasn't like their affair was going to last long.

A little fearfully she closed her eyes, starting to settle down, feeling his heart beat against her and his warmth pouring into her. Then she frowned. That was why she couldn't afford to be like that. The shadows were disturbed.

Carefully and using all her skill she slid away from without awakening him. Which took too much time in her view. Quickly she strapped her bracers and moved. No time for clothes so she just pulled the shadows to her and went toward the sound, claws coming out.

There was someone waiting for her in the corridor. Fox sighted when he raised hands in a common surrender gesture and bowed slightly.

"Going to get clothes. You hang on a sec." She whispered, going back into the room, holding back the urge to scream some curses.

OOOOOO

That was blackmail. The pitifully lord was using Casavir to blackmail her. Underneath her mask Fox's eyes narrowed. Casavir would have to face trial and most likely a death penalty if she didn't collaborated henceforth. She gritted her teeth, clenching fists underneath the long sleeves, creating a soft waving.

Nevalle saw the signs. But Lord Nasher was confident. She scanned around quickly. Two long jumps away; two guards outside; four on each balcony; Nevalle right there; easily scared nobles outside. What exactly kept her from jumping forward and sinking her claws into the old man's neck?

Sense of self-preservation and intelligence, that's what. And fear of a big lecture and a consequent escape and lack of much appreciated comfort. She took a deep breath and prepared to talk her way out. Even with last night's warning she still had to try.

"My Lord… I've been nothing but helpful and useful to the city for the last months. Against my better judgment and will I've been leading a traveling circus… _party_." She corrected hastily. Look at that. Three days and Nasher found a chink he could play with. "That has accomplished much to protect you city." He was buying her sweet words. Kick in some more sugar. "And doing so making your Lordship look even taller amongst the Lord's Alliance and…" Not exactly true but he was looking pleased…

"You should behave more like a squire of Neverwinter. From a squire is required obedience. And for a squire's crimes the knight is blamed." Nasher had the speech ready for the situation, even though his eyes revealed a little flick of backing down because of her talk.

Fox groaned. He would see soon enough the meaning of sour loser. What? Killing lovers was his policy of hero control? Slowly and moving as if she was being squashed underneath a boulder, stiffly she kneeled and lowered her head. He was going to be sorry… Behind the mask and as Nasher called the new Luskan ambassador Fox began to play with ideas.

OOOOOO

The shadow priestess hissed while the keep echoed the blast Neverwinter mages used against the door. How had those people found out… She turned to her fellow mages and priests and raised her arms.

"Shadows granted us these gifts. We must keep them from reaching our master. The ritual must be completed for the power to…" she abruptly stopped when a single silvery claw pressed itself against her unprotected neck. She tried to look back, catching a glimpse of green and an open smile.

The other priests gasped and took a protective step back, preparing spells, grabbing amulets, glaring at the someone behind her that pressed long blades against skin and fabric. Meanwhile the blasting sounds were mingled with those of a battle. A nervous shudder crossed her spine.

She began to pray. The Shadow King granted many gifts. He would save her. He would grant her the power to smite that enemy. The King would not let that… that infidel taint his calling ritual. She would animate that one's corpse and destroy it.

"Good evening. Do you mind telling your guards and mages and whatever to surrender and open the door?" The voice behind the mask was full of mirth. The priestess gritted her teeth, annoyed.

"How in the King's name did you get in?" She breathed, trying to not sound scared. The grip loosened a little. The claws of the left hand she had felt pressed against her back pointed up.

"Your ceiling. Is full of holes." The woman chuckled slightly, keeping the long claw pressed against the priestess neck. "So… would you please be nice and answer some simple questions to buy your life?"

OOOOOO

They hadn't answered and had fought back. Backup arrived through the door shortly after she had dodged some spelled that hit her priestess shield. The fight was quick enough. Fox slipped away after the looting and half listening to the conference of the mages as she examined the magically locked door.

She tapped it with a fingernail, clicking her tongue. Interesting. Complicated mechanism. Intricate intertwined magic. Strong resilience…

"Sand…" She called gently. "Can you brief me?"

"You can't possibly open that door now, my dear girl." He just said, rolling eyes.

"I know. I'm in love with this lock now so I'll keep staring." Her hands caressed the metal side of the door. "Ok. Casavir you're in charge of the mission now. I'm flirting with the door." And suddenly there was some kind of pulse. Fox's hands glowed with black flame in response. The mages mumbled in fear as they exchanged flourished theories for the origin. Casavir looked down, towards the basement door, eyebrows lowering menacingly over icy eyes. Khelgar seemed slightly uneasy. But even all the meditation involved in his now daily routine didn't do much to erase is battle prone and battle ready personality. "Alrighty boys. Fun's over."

Shandra nodded military-like, gripping sword hilt harder.

"You have been improving you know that? Feeling ready?" She nodded. And she looked more collected than some of the mages. But still… she was looking worriedly at the dead mages. They were human, after all. And usually when you're a beginner in a battle you usually get skittish about that kind of things. Unfortunately with time one forgets about those conscience issues. "All right… let's go?"

The cloaktower mages approved the suggestion and began to move. Fox slid into the shadows and moved ahead. The corridor was dark and damp. And there was a behemoth on its end. The huge blade golem with his grand-sized sword. Fox gulped, tiptoed back and touched her wand pouch.

"Do you remember that big construct? Down the corridor." She sighted. "Casavir switch to hammer. And how about some prayer? Sand let's try acid and lightening. Rust touch should also do the trick. Khelgar use Iron body." She tossed him a small flask of a silvery potion. "Shandra if you have any bludgeoning weapons this is the time to use them. And this to help with strength" Shandra sheeted her sword, catching the red flask. A Neverwinter's eye was emblazoned on the flaming blade of the Anguvadal. Extra protection it seemed. She took a club form her backpack and tried it. "And please avoid that blade."

Fox examined the group again and slid softly into the shadows. Her claws were of no use against the creature. So she would have to settle for wands and flasks of acid.


End file.
